La sonrisa de la princesa
by AnaEdith
Summary: Una situación desesperada requiere medidas desesperadas. Abrumada porque la tía la quiere presentar como la novia perfecta al mejor postor, Candy acepta una proposición muy fuera de lo común de parte de Albert. Quizá eso le dé tiempo, quizá la arroje a los brazos del amor.
1. Chapter 1 El motivo de todo

Amigas y amigos de FF, éste es el aporte que he estado compartiendo en la GF2014. Los capítulos los adapté de la versión presentada allá para que fueran un poco más consistentes, pero son de mi autoría. Espero que sean de su agrado y no se les olvide dejarme un review.

A mis fieles lectoras, las que me regalan los reviews con cada capítulo, **miles de gracias**, varias de ustedes hoy son consideradas no solo eso, sino mis amigas y han venido a formar parte de mi red social, compartiéndome sus ideas y apoyando mis trabajos, pero más que nada brindándome su confianza y amistad sincera. Y a los caballeros que leen, también gracias. Sus comentarios han influido mucho, aunque no los hayan dejado de modo visible a todos. Espero seguir contando con ellos ya sea en FF como en FB.

Aquí empezamos de nuevo….. estamos en esta aventura juntos.

Desde México, con amor….. *_**AnaEdith**_*

* * *

Estaba dándose por vencido. Toda la mañana tratando de entender lo que decían los libros de contabilidad, sus activos y pasivos, los informes de gastos, el reporte de inversiones. Pero nada.

Estaba preocupado porque ya se iba a dar el tiempo que su tía había programado realizar la primera de las recepciones de ese año y una era en honor a Candy, quien ya estaba por cumplir los 21 años.

Su interés era mucho más que evidente: la chica iba a llegar a la mayoría de edad y era casi inconcebible que no se hubiera casado, o tan siquiera consintiera en aceptar a alguno de sus pretendientes.

Le tenían preparada una fiesta de cumpleaños y después de ella, si acaso no encontraba algún pretendiente de buen nombre que le pudiera interesar, iban a comenzar a efectuar muchas otras.

La principal tenía que ver con el hecho de que Archie, para entonces, ya se habría recibido de la universidad, a una edad mas temprana de lo que se esperaba, pero seguida de ella se anunciaría el compromiso entre él y Annie, y, después, se pretendía tener otra para Paty, que ya estaría por regresar de Londres en esos días y llegaría del brazo de su sobrino, quien por cierto todavía no creían que hubiera aparecido después de casi dos años de haberlo creído muerto.

Stear se había marchado a Londres apenas hacía cuatro semanas y con el fin de no separarse de ella mientras Paty terminaba sus compromisos de la universidad, se había quedado en la mansión que tenían allá..

Pero, bien que a Albert le alegraba todas las buenas noticias, la principal, que Candy iba a ser la celebrada en esa fiesta, le estaba causando incomodidad.

Ya la había visto varias veces ataviada elegantemente y sintiendose tan dueña de si misma que lo había impresionado, pero su carita y cuerpo medio infantiles no le habían despertado tantas cosas como ahora.

Candy se miraba ya no como una niña, no como una adolescente, ya su cuerpo se notaba más curveado y su rostro tenía los rasgos más maduros, los que le daban certeza de que era una mujer.

Si no hubiese estado tan metido en sus negocios se hubiera dado cuenta antes, pero estaba muy ocupado. Había dejado de verla por casi dos años, entre sus viajes y compromisos. El peso de la responsabilidad le dejaba muy poco tiempo libre.

Debido a ello su tía Elroy tuvo que hacerse responsable de la joven. Llegó un momento en que no le permitió trabajar más y para ello le dio lugar en la casa y la llenó de clases y labores propias de cualquier chica que perteneciera a su nivel social.

Era imposible sujetar a esa muchacha, pero insólitamente no puso muchos reparos, ni tampoco buscó el auxilio suyo.

Solo rogaba que no se le metiera entre ceja y ceja el que su sobrino Neil regresara a pretenderla con más bríos. El muchacho había cambiado mucho desde el bochorno de la fiesta donde supo que él era su tío.

Se levantó de la silla sintiéndose frustrado. Siquiera George estuviera ahí para conversar con él de todas esas cosas, pero se había marchado a Brasil para supervisar los negocios tal y como hacía de forma regular mientras Albert lo hacía por todo el país y también por Europa.

Salió de la biblioteca sabiendo que solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo y que seguro su familia ya estaba por entrar al comedor para comer nuevamente.

Todos se iban sentando en sus lugares a excepción de Candy, que todavía parecía no haber regresado del jardín.

La tía abuela se notaba algo molesta. Esa muchacha no dejaba las malas costumbres de llegar tarde y hacer que se esperara hasta su entrada para poder hacer que les sirvieran. Valiente heredera, todavía silenciosamente reprochaba a Albert el que la hubiese adoptado.

Entonces la joven entró en la habitación. Llegaba sonriendo, tarareando una canción que interrumpió ante la mirada severa de la tía.

Ella se encogió de hombros levemente y pidió disculpas por su demora.

Albert la observó detenidamente, tal y como tenía varios días de haberlo hecho. Traía un vestido de corte más moderno de lo usual y se había recogido el cabello en un peinado poco estructurado, pero dejaba ver la blancura de su nuca y en ella solamente descansaban unos rizos muy coquetos.

Albert apenas si pudo tragar en seco. Se veía de una belleza natural abrumadora. ¿Desde cuando era tan hermosa?

Entonces la tía hizo un sonido de reclamo. Albert se dispuso a ordenar con la mirada que comenzaran a servirles, pero por dentro estaba sintiendo muchas cosas que no sabía en ese momento cómo describir.

La comida se tornó algo muy cordial, después de todo su familia estaba muy contenta de que toda la semana lo hubiesen tenido trabajando en casa. Lo mismo que el día, que fue verdaderamente placentero. Pero al llegar la noche y darse cuenta de que no podía dormir, siguió pensando en los motivos de estar ahora en la mansión de Chicago, como hacía años que no lo hacía.

La renovación de las oficinas hacía imposible trabajar en la suya y no faltaba mucho para que terminaran, así que debía ser diligente y no permitirse ninguna distracción.

Lo único era que la forma en que su protegida andaba todo el tiempo canturreando por la casa no le dejaba mucha concentración disponible.

Cuando no se ponía a cantar, estaba todavía correteando por todos lados, persiguiendo a los conejos, subiéndose a los árboles y llegaba frecuentemente con los bordes de los vestidos hechos un desastre.

Parecía una niña traviesa, pero en cuanto entraba a la estancia con las damas, se comportaba de un modo muy diferente. Ahí, su serenidad se hacía presente.

Con delicadeza tomaba control de cada parte de su ser. Del modo que sonreía, de las palabras que usaba, la forma en que inclusive tomaba la taza y la cucharilla para el té le parecía algo realmente fascinante.

Ahí era la personificación de la perfección. Su tía solía verla con verdadera aprobación cuando estaba en esos momentos tan formales.

Y ahora, su tía quería verla como la perfecta candidata para un matrimonio exitoso, por ello había aceptado ir a algunas fiestas donde Candy se había rodeado de las atenciones de varios jóvenes solteros.

A ninguno había tomado muy en serio. Todos le parecieron demasiado formales. Pero a pesar de ello, su tía seguía insistiendo y ya temía que en cualquier momento la lograra convencer.

La pregunta era, por qué tenía esos temores?

Precisamente él debía ser el más interesado en proveerle todas las facilidades para que ella lograra su felicidad. No lo había conseguido con Terrence, pero eso había sido algo que no pudo controlar. Las circunstancias los superaron a todos.

Ahora, a varios años de esos eventos tan desafortunados, Terrence estaba enfocado por completo al teatro.

Su matrimonio con Susana nunca logró llevarse a cabo, y aunque trató de regresar a la vida de Candy, ella ya no sentía el mismo amor que antes le profesaba, así que tuvo que regresar a la única de sus pasiones en la que era por completo correspondido: la actuación.

Y ella, que tanta pasión sentía por la enfermería, de cuando en cuando se presentaba en las clínicas para realizar labor social. Eso era muy bien visto entre las damas del voluntariado, sobre todo porque eran mujeres muy devotas y de profunda conciencia social, pero Candy también ahí había conmocionado a algunos médicos solteros y eso no le había agradado mucho que digamos.

Por lo menos, sabía que ella no iba a ceder a las pretensiones de la tía, ella se casaría por amor, al igual que como él pensaba hacerlo. Tendría oportunidad teniendo una agenda tan ocupada de conocer a alguna dama que lograra enamorarle?

Pues, no es que no hubiese conocido a algunas jóvenes interesantes, pero siempre de un modo inevitable terminaba dejándolas bajo el escrutinio de Candy. Que si no eran muy delgadas o muy altas o muy secas o simplonas.

Siempre que ella le explicaba el por qué no serían las compañeras perfectas, terminaba por darle la razón, y, ahora a dos años de su ultima salida, ni oportunidad tenía de seguir conociendo a nadie. Su tiempo libre era muy escaso.

Para lo único que se tomaba tiempo era para ir a cabalgar todas las mañanas y la mayoría de ellas lo hacía solo, hasta hace apenas un par de semanas en las que ella le había pedido cabalgar al lado suyo.

Justo ahora, al levantarse y vestirse con su traje de montar, sabía que ella esperaría pacientemente dentro de su habitación a que él tocase y salieran juntos.

Se encaminó a la puerta de su recámara y tocó muy suavemente un par de veces, entonces la puerta se entreabrió.

Detrás de la puerta apareció la carita desencajada de Candy. No hacía falta decir que su gesto lo dejó muy preocupado.

- Qué te pasa -le preguntó enseguida.

- Creo que no iré a cabalgar contigo esta mañana.

- Te sientes mal?

- Tuve una noche pésima. Se me fue el sueño pensando en que los preparativos de mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Tía Elroy se ha vuelto mucho más exigente, ¿sabías?

- Lo supongo.

- Estoy temblando de pensar que nunca lograré estar a la altura de lo que ella espera.

- Yo sé que lo harás excelente. -le dijo con una sonrisa la cual ella miró de un modo extraño.

- Pues bien... Espero hacerlo como ella quiere. Está obsesionada con la idea que este mismo año encuentre un buen candidato para casarme, si por ella fuera la boda la tendría lista para antes de que se llegue diciembre. -y soltó un sonido exasperado mientras sus ojos los entornaba con molestia-. Ya imagino la fila interminable de jóvenes que vendrá y muchos de ellos pensarán de mí que seré un buen negocio...-hizo una pausa torciendo levemente los labios- Discúlpame si no te acompaño hoy. ¿Lo dejamos para mañana?

- Desde luego. -contestó él.

Albert bajó las escaleras después de brindarle una expresión de entendimiento, pero solamente había sido eso: una expresión. Realmente se sentía muy preocupado.

Candy tenía la presión de su tía, aunado a la carga emocional de un ambiente en el cual debía encajar y por si eso fuera poco la sola idea de que habrían más varones pretendiéndola esa noche no sólo por motivos económicos sino por afecto, le estaba haciendo sentir peor. Y no solo a él, a ella también le parecía lo mismo.

Algo debía hacerse.. Algo que la librara de todas sus mortificaciones.

Cabalgó por menos tiempo del que había pensado hacer, porque ni siquiera eso le trajo tranquilidad ni despejó sus preocupaciones. También el hecho de no tenerla a su lado le dejó un sinsabor evidente, era agradable oírla reír y charlar con ella en las cabalgatas de todos los días, así que al no tenerla a su lado le restó por completo todo atractivo a sus recorridos habituales. "Es que me preocupa" se dijo, pero no se quedó muy convencido.

Debía pensar en ella del mismo modo que siempre se había forzado a hacerlo, pero honestamente parecía que no lo hacía. De pronto se asombraba de encontrarla en sus pensamientos, su risa, su cabello, la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando estaba feliz, y ni que decir cuando se encontraba triste. Toda ella girando y cantando por toda la casa era mucho más que una distracción, porque cuando no estaba pensando en ella, de repente se forzaba a hacerlo. Esa joven realmente lo hacía muy feliz..o por lo menos lo hacía cuando no se daba cuenta de que había ocasionado uno de los maremotos con los caballeros que se topaba afuera. Casi tenía deseos de no dejarla salir a veces a menos que fuese con su compañía, quizá así le manifestaran más respeto por creer que él pudiera ser su novio.

"¿Qué está pasando conmigo? ¿Cómo puedo pensar semejante cosa?" se reprochó de inmediato.

Si cuando recuperó la memoria en el Magnolia no lo hizo, había sido porque..porque.. no se atrevía ni siquiera a cuestionarse. En ese tiempo estaba muy confundido por no saber quien era, por la forma en que ella lo había acogido en su vida. Podía decirse que se había enamorado de ella, pero al volver la memoria la complejidad de su función como tutor, como el responsable de su vida, le obligó a descartar esos sentimientos, agobiándose de modo infinito con trabajo y convenciéndose de que ella jamás aceptaría ninguna de sus pretensiones.

Fue difícil volver a tratarla como la amiga que siempre había sido. Se dijo de todo: que ella era joven, que estaba enamorada de otro, que lo veía como un hermano, que había sido el gran amor de sus sobrinos, que la sociedad jamás lo vería con buenos ojos y eso le traería dolor a ella, y al final, que jamás iba a ser correspondido. Incluso se obligó a actuar en contra de sus sentimientos al producir el encuentro con Terry. Se dijo que eso era lo mejor para ella: su felicidad era primero.

Y cada vez que un destello de afecto para nada fraternal aparecía, se obligaba a salir de viaje para no pensar en ello.

¿Dos años lejos habían bastado desde que ella vivía en la mansión de Chicago? parecía ser que no era así.

Ni tampoco bastó el tiempo en que ella vivió con sus amadas madres. pero ¡si estaba seguro de que lo había conseguido! ¡Por eso había regresado!

Ahora todos esos sentimientos estaban apareciendo de modo inevitable. Ella ya no era una chiquilla, no estaba enamorada de Terry..pero, ¿Lo vería como un hermano igual que siempre?

Ya Archie lucía genuinamente enamorado de Annie y Stear desde hacía mucho que se había rendido al amor de Paty. El único que quedaba como sombra siempre había sido Neil, pero como él realmente no pertenecía a la familia, ni siquiera lo tenía a consideración.

Quizá debía olvidarse de sí mismo y pensar nuevamente en la felicidad de ella, el asunto es que ella no tenía intención de enamorarse una vez más. ¿Cómo podría hacerla feliz entonces?

* * *

Candy se regresó a la cama con desgano. No deseaba levantarse de la cama en todo el día. La noche sí había sido fatal. Ya tenía semanas fingiendo que no le molestaban las pretensiones de la tía abuela, pero conforme los días pasaban y la fecha llegaba, el desánimo por lo que consideraba una forma de mandarla cual potro a exhibición, le estaba ocasionando más tristeza.

Quizá lo peor era pensar que posiblemente era la única forma de no quedarse como una solterona. Annie se casaría con Archie, Paty lo haría con Stear.. Solamente ella quedaba de algún modo en el desamparo.. Ellas lograron el amor, y Candy a su vez el amor parecía siempre habérsele negado.

Y ya sabía que muchos matrimonios lograban ser felices a pesar de casarse por motivos no relacionados al amor, pero para ella tal idea le resultaba incomprensible. ¿Cómo podía alguien soportar abrazos, besos o caricias de alguien que no le producía ningún afecto?

Tembló de solo pensarlo.

Ella solamente había recibido un beso, fue de alguien que pensó que amaba y aún así respondió con una cachetada. Ahora pensar en cosas más íntimas, en lo que sabía que podían ser las relaciones maritales, sin amor, eso, la llenaba de un agobio demasiado perturbador.

Si tan siquiera pudiera pensar en que se iba a enamorar..pero el amor también había sido muy doloroso. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. No tenía el valor de amar a nadie más, pero tampoco quería quedarse con alguien sin amarle, del mismo modo que pensar en estar en soledad podía ser demasiado triste. ¿Alguien que la entendiera?

Quizá si fuese hombre las cosas fueran mucho más sencillas. Albert estaba a poco de llegar a los 30 años, bueno, faltaba algo todavía, pero él no parecía tener prisa por casarse, aunque tampoco se había negado a conocer muchachas si es que alguna fuese una mujer idónea para él.

Las recordaba. Unas las pudo ver en persona, de otras le comentaba algunas cosas, pero ninguna le pareció lo suficiente para él. Albert era un hombre tan perfecto, no merecía mujer menos perfecta de lo que era él.

Afortunadamente nunca se enserió demasiado con alguna. Las veía, las saludaba, quizá con alguna bailaría alguna pieza, pero nada más.

Si ella fuese hombre, sabría que para casarse no había tanta prisa. Que los hombres en tanto que maduran, muchas veces su atractivo aumenta más, sobre todo en lo referente a las damas. Siempre era más valorado un hombre hecho y derecho que un joven prosaico.

Y.. Algo sabía también: los muchachos que solían impresionarse con ella y que le manifestaran interés, no habían producido la menor reacción en ella. Nadie que le hiciere sentir tan halagada, nadie que le hubiera impresionado de algún modo. Solo quizá la habían hecho sentir incomoda de pronto. ¿Cómo iba a soportar tener a incontables jóvenes así en cada fiesta que iba a organizar la tía?

No. Candy tenía muy claro que su estándar en el amor era mucho más elevado que eso. Ni siquiera por Terry, que había sido el joven a quien más había amado, se atrevió a aceptar su cariño cuando ella ya no sentía el amor que antes le profesaba.

Y lo peor era no saber exactamente qué buscaba. No sabía cual era el modelo ideal de su vida.. ¿Alto, bajo? ¿delgado, robusto? ¿rubio, moreno..? No. Para ella parecían la misma cosa.

Quizá era que de algún modo se estaba poniendo barreras aunque se negara a admitirlo. Para las chicas había sido algo tan fácil...

Ellas se enamoraron una sola vez desde la adolescencia, su amor había prosperado, había alcanzado madurez, ahora eran mujeres plenas que iban a dar el paso más importante de sus vidas: en poco tiempo, cuando se fueran a casar, pero ¿ella?

Lo peor de todo era que a ninguna podía revelarle la ambigüedad de sus emociones. Ni siquiera a quien considerara toda la vida su mejor amigo. ¿O no era eso Albert para ella?

Hacía años habían compartido su vida, sus preocupaciones, sus sueños, alegrías y tristezas, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba cerca de ella... Lo miraba, si, en contadas ocasiones, le escribía de un modo más o menos regular, pero fuera de ello, la cercanía y la privacidad que siempre habían logrado se había perdido.

¿Y si Albert se casaba también?

Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda hasta llegarle a las plantas de los pies.

Se tuvo que sentar en la cama, sintiendo que su corazón latía del mismo modo a cuando había sido asustada con la historia del fantasma que se aparecía a las 10 de la noche, de cuando era adolescente.

Una sensación ahogada en su pecho, un miedo atroz.

No. Albert no podía casarse porque..pues ¡porque no!

No podía, no podía, no podía...!

Se levantó a beber un poco de agua y después se dirigió sin contemplaciones a la ducha. Se dio el baño más rápido de su existencia y después se enfundó el primer vestido que encontró en el guardarropa, su cabello que estaba demasiado humedecido lo dejó caer sobre sus hombros tras cepillarlo durante varias ocasiones, tenía demasiada prisa por salir de la habitación. Esperaría a Albert afuera. Necesitaba saber si él tenía planes de formar una familia pronto, de buscar una mujer que compartiera su vida con él, porque si algo en su vida no soportaba era vivir la incertidumbre.

Quizá Albert tenía pensado hacer su vida prontamente, entonces ella quedaría sola de nuevo.. Eso era algo que no creía que pudiese tolerar.

Continuará…..

* * *

P.D. Espero sus reviews, ¿les gusta el inicio? Va a mejorar muchísimo más.

Besos!


	2. Chapter 2 Todo un perfecto plan

**Segunda entrega.. Todo un perfecto plan.**

* * *

La brisa fresca de la mañana la recibió con sorpresa. Su cabello húmedo se enfrió enseguida, el cuerpo también se estremeció bastante. A lo lejos, se oía el sonido de los cascos de un caballo que era traído a galope. Del mismo modo estaba sintiendo que latía su corazón. No era muy cerca donde estaba la caballeriza, así que tratando de evitar la ansiedad por correr a encontrarlo, se quedó ahí, de pie junto a la puerta que daba acceso a la parte trasera de la casa.

Al poco tiempo escuchó los ruidos de alguien al pisar, que se acercaba y, en el momento menos pensado, la figura de Albert se pudo ver, había aparecido tras unos árboles que se elevaban muchos metros por encima de las habitaciones del tercer piso. Se notaba introspectivo, con el ceño fruncido y los labios haciendo una mueca de desagrado. Por un momento su corazón pareció dejar de latir al darse cuenta de que algo lo estaba agobiando. ¿Habría pasado algo malo?

Su cabello se notaba alborotado debido seguramente a la carrera recién dada, pero él, a pesar de ello, se veía de un atractivo arrollador. Ya sabía que era demasiado guapo, eso no era novedad para ella, pero como toda muchacha normal de 20 años, sabía que se debía pensar de un modo recatado ante la figura de un caballero y mucho más si era su amigo y su tutor. Entonces lo miró cambiar la expresión, quedándose de pie un momento, fue entonces que Candy se dio cuenta de que su intención al detenerse era quizá regresar a la caballeriza o ir hacia otro lado.

- Albert! -lo llamó. Inmediatamente él levantó su rostro al lugar donde suponía que había escuchado el llamado y la encontró. Era ella.

Candy estaba al lado de la puerta, con su cabello suelto, su piel blanca nacarada, el vestido le daba un aire muy romántico, era de color azul. Lo llamaba con una sonrisa que parecía nerviosa, y él, que había bajado del caballo todavía con mil pensamientos en la cabeza, sintió que con sólo verla toda contrariedad cesó. Esbozó una sonrisa nacida desde lo profundo de su alma a la joven que había sido su compañera de aventuras y a quien hubiera querido también que hubiese sido su compañera de vida. Ese pensamiento le hizo acelerar el corazón. ¿Todavía pensaba en ella de esa forma?

- Vaya, creí que con la mala noche que habías pasado, no podías haberte levantado siquiera. ¿Te sientes mejor? -preguntó, haciendo a un lado los pensamientos previos.

Candy sintió que un nudo se le atoraba en la garganta mientras lo veía acercarse. No estaba ya muy segura de preguntarle algo tan privado como era si tenía planes de formar una familia dentro de poco tiempo. Esa no era una pregunta de una dama, pero... una amiga... una amiga quizá sí pudiera preguntarle eso. Lo único que ella no estaba segura si se atrevería. ¿Sería que ya no se consideraba su amiga como antes? Observó la mirada interrogante de Albert, le había hecho una pregunta, ella ya lo había escuchado. Carraspeó al darse cuenta de que la voz no le saldría de otro modo.

- Me di una ducha y creo que eso me ha ayudado a despejarme.

- Yo también necesito darme un buen baño... Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer el día de hoy.

La expresión apesadumbrada de Candy lo inquietó.

- ¿Vas a estar ocupada en alguna cosa?

- Eh, ¿yo? Creí que habías dicho que el que tenía cosas que hacer eras tú.

- Si, creo que una de las más importantes es charlar contigo ya que pase el desayuno, creo que nunca hemos podido conversar coherentemente con el estómago vacío, ¿no es verdad?

- ¿Charlar conmigo? ¿Sobre qué cosa?

- Creo que es mejor que te lo diga ya que desayunemos. ¿Entras o te quedas aquí afuera?

Candy quiso decirle que lo estaba esperando precisamente para hablar con él, pero la decisión de Albert de esperar hasta después del desayuno sólo iba a ser más fuerte la incertidumbre.

- Necesito primero que me digas de qué es...

Oh muchacha curiosa... Albert la miró con una expresión indescifrable, sin embargo la sonrisa ladeada que apareció en su rostro parecía quererle revelar algo.

- De tu futuro, del hombre que será tu prometido.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron cual platos del asombro. ¿Podía ser que Albert hubiera decidido algo así?

- ¿Prometido? ¿Ya has decidido por mí?

Albert la miraba, pero no podía extenderse mucho.

- ¿Podrás confiar en mí y dejar esa expresión de una buena vez?

- Pe..pero...

- Subiré a darme un baño, desayunaremos después y solo entonces te podré explicar. Sólo te pido una cosa: confía en mí.

Albert pasó junto a ella con su paso desenfadado, ofreciéndole su brazo pero ella dudó, aunque al final lo aceptó.

Candy seguía con su expresión azorada, solamente alcanzaba a parpadear.

Lo vio sonreír y en un momento notó un gesto divertido que la estaba haciendo trastabillar en su ingreso a la casa junto a él. ¿Qué se estaba pensando?

En silencio le guió en el ascenso de las escaleras y de nueva cuenta la dejó a la puerta de su habitación con una sonrisa conciliadora. Candy no pudo regresarle una a su vez, solamente hizo un leve puchero y entró a su cuarto con desgano.

¿Cómo Albert se negó a decirle alguna otra cosa?

Guardó silencio tal y como lo hacía con todos los asuntos importantes que le habían competido a ella, sin embargo, las palabras "confía en mí" retumbaban en su cabeza sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

* * *

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo fue la primera en llegar al comedor para tomar el desayuno, al que casi siempre llegaba tarde. La mirada sorprendida de la tía al verla fue ignorada. Traía una impaciencia por acabar, que la llegada de los demás a la mesa le pareció eterna y de mismo modo el desayuno. No sabía que Albert por su parte también en la cabalgata había pensado en muchas cosas, cosas que no se hubiera atrevido a mencionarle.

Pensamientos que fueron y vinieron, pero nada quedaba muy claro en esos momentos.

¿Y si la mandaba lejos? Candy no conocía nada del mundo, eso era raro porque con el dinero que ellos ostentaban, habrían podido solventar cientos de viajes. Pero, esos viajes no podrían ser eternos.. Habría que regresar, y cuando lo hiciera la tía volvería a sus pretensiones y con mayor fuerza. Si a menos de los 21 ya la consideraba casi vieja para casarse, ¿cuánto más no la consideraría si se esperaba más tiempo?

La otra opción era buscar él mismo una pareja idónea para Candy que creyera que ella podría amar, pero tal pensamiento le pareció tan insoportable que lo descartó ni bien había acabado de planteárselo.

"Vamos William, no eres un hombre de negocios exitoso por nada.. debes pensar en algo!"

"Ese es tu problema. Piensas como William" se dijo a sí mismo. "Has preferido pensar sobre Candy como el hombre lleno de responsabilidades, como la figura de autoridad de la familia, como el que siempre debe hacer todo perfecto... Pero ella no te conoció de ese modo. Para ella eres Albert. ¿No has sido el amigo que siempre ha luchado por su felicidad? Y como Albert siempre lo has conseguido la mayoría de las veces... Pero como William eres un verdadero fracaso. Como William has venido a ser una figura ausente en su vida, en sus sueños..".

Parecía tonto estarse hablando de ese modo, pero a final de cuentas, era verdad.

No entendía cómo era que Candy se había estado sujetando a su tía, quizá ella buscaba estabilidad, el apego familiar.. Entonces, ¿por qué su desgano de conocer a alguien a quien pudiera amar?

Debía pensar en todas las formas posibles de hacer que ella no pasara por nada que le hiciese mal. Quizá el amor llegaría a su vida, pero nadie debía ponerla en una situación que la denigrara, que la dejara al escrutinio del mundo como si la vendiesen.

Entonces, como un relámpago, la idea le llegó a la cabeza. Quizá era una locura, pero tal vez era el único modo de contener todo eso.

El asunto era cómo ella lo iba a tomar. Y justo pensaba eso cuando su voz llegó a sus oídos como si fuera el canto de una alondra.. su corazón latió acelerado y la miró recargada en el marco de la puerta, más bella de lo que pensó que iba a estar, con su cabello suelto, parecía húmedo todavía. Fue una visión tan perfecta que no la iba a olvidar jamás.

Fue en ese momento cuando decidió que se lo iba a proponer. Lo peor que podría pasar era que dijera que no y si eso pasaba no se lo iba a volver a mencionar. No quería que su amistad se fragmentara o se dañara. Esa siempre fue su finalidad.

La voz de Archie conversando algún tema trivial lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, solamente la tía le estaba respondiendo y eso era una falta de educación, así que se obligó a entrar en la plática.

- …y después de que culmine este semestre y pueda decir que efectivamente soy un profesionista, lo primero que haré será montar mi propio negocio. Mis padres están emocionados por esa decisión. Sólo espero contar con tu apoyo, Albert, y con la experiencia que sé que ya posees.

- Archivald, mejor que uses un tono de mayor respeto. ¿Acaso no puedo hacer que cambien su modo de hablar y de actuar ante tu tío?

- Por mí no hay ningún problema tía –replicó Albert-, Archie y yo superamos la fase de adaptación, él me conoce tal cual y sabe que no me gustan los formulismos dentro de la casa.

- Pero te debe respeto. Aunque no te parezca, llevas el nombre de William el cual es el símbolo de la estirpe de la que provienes. Nunca estuve de acuerdo en que te llamaran Albert, pero ese fue el nombre de tu abuelo materno y mi hermano no pudo negar el ponértelo ya que naciste por insistencia de tu hermana. Ojalá que entendieras que el lazo de los Andley debe ser más fuerte para ti. Ya ves que la familia de tu madre se ha quedado en el olvido.

- Nunca he sabido por qué..

- Ni creo que valga la pena saberlo. Pareciera que se los tragó la tierra –y con ese comentario Elroy dio por terminado el tema. Candy miraba a la tía, también era la primera vez que oía hablar a cualquiera de ellos sobre la familia materna de Albert. Por ello quizá la tía siempre se había negado a llamarle así.

* * *

Terminado el desayuno, Albert miró un momento a Candy. Había comido poco.

- Candy, necesito hablar contigo como quedamos. ¿Me acompañas a la biblioteca?

Ella asintió, no sin ver antes a la tía abuela, que a pesar de extrañarle lo que Albert había dicho, no tuvo menos que hacer una seña de que obedeciera.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro. La tensión en Candy era notoria.

Ni bien entraron a ella, le señaló una silla y él se quedó de pie. Ella a duras penas soportaba estar sentada debido a la impaciencia.

- Tú dirás.. ¿A qué te refieres con lo de mi prometido?

- Es una idea Candy. No puedo permitir que te traten de algún modo que te haga sentir tan mal.

- Pero no puedes escoger con quien casarme!

- No lo estoy haciendo. Te quiero brindar una alternativa. Con ella, la tía te dejará de presionar y también lo harán otros.

Candy lo miró sin comprender.

- El plan que te propongo es este: **fingir que somos novios**... Quizá después fingir que eres mi prometida. Eso aplacará a la tía. Tendrás tiempo y oportunidad de conocer más gente y sin la carga de ser asediada. Si alguien te interesa en algún momento, disolvemos todo. Lo único que quiero es que lo veas como una opción. Ya una vez fingimos ser hermanos, ¿no es así? Seguramente no será difícil hacer creer que con la llegada de tus 21 años ya he podido poner en claro que mi función de tutor expiró. Entonces, ¿qué me dices? **¿Aceptas el plan o no?**

Ella lo miró perpleja. ¿Ser su novia de modo fingido? ¿Por qué Albert se estaba poniendo y la estaba poniendo en esa situación?

- Es eso o es tolerar lo que la tía tiene planeado hacer contigo. Tú tienes derecho de escoger libremente. Nadie debe obligarte ni tratarte como una mercancía y eso es lo que yo entendí que quisiste decir esta mañana, ¿no es así? Así te sientes con toda esta situación.

Ella suspiró sintiéndose abrumada de repente y comenzó a pasear sus ojos de un lado a otro sopesando las palabras de Albert. No alcanzaba a creer aún en esa proposición. ¿Cómo podrían fingir algo así? Aunque fingir era la menor de sus preocupaciones.. Mirándolo, Albert era guapo, joven, educado y su presencia imponía a cualquiera. Ella conocía de su atractivo, había visto muchas mujeres interesadas en él, pero ella siempre se forzó a verlo como su amigo. Sería fingir miradas, frases cariñosas, tomarse eventualmente de la mano... algún suave beso quizá... El sólo pensarlo la ruborizó. ¿Iba a ser ella inmune a su presencia de esa manera? No estaba segura.

- Pero, ¿tú crees que la gente crea que tú y yo...?

Albert se puso casi de rodillas para quedar frente a ella y sin siquiera pensarlo le cubrió una de las manos con la suya, pero para ella tal gesto no fue inadvertido, ni se esperaba internamente la reacción que tuvo.

- Pequeña, ¿sabes lo preciosa que te has puesto? Nadie dudaría que algún hombre e incluso yo, cayera rendido ante ti.

Con el solo contacto de su mano sobre la de ella sintió que le dio un vuelco el corazón, no solamente con las palabras dichas de que a sus ojos ella era preciosa. Lo tenía de frente y comenzaba a sentirse tan nerviosa que le resultaba casi imposible la idea de mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿O acaso te causo demasiada repulsión? -preguntó él, ella reaccionó.

- Claro que no!

La forma en que Candy reaccionó, tan segura y casi arrebatada le pareció peculiar, ¿acaso su pequeña estaba ruborizada?

La vio agachar la cabeza, avergonzada por su forma de negar que la idea de verlo como su pareja le resultara desagradable. Algo había, estaba seguro.

- Candy... ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir tú?

Albert la miraba sintiendo el corazón latir de prisa. Las manos le temblaban levemente, por ello las despegó de las de ella, pero lo más complicado era poder mantener una expresión serena. Candy guardaba silencio.

- Es eso o es soportar que multitudes de hombres te acechen todo el tiempo –prosiguió al ver que ella no se sentía cómoda en hablar-. Si otra fuera mi situación esto no se podría, pero la falta de vida sentimental de mi parte lo facilita.

El sinsabor de Candy sobre el hecho de que Albert buscara una pareja y pensara casarse en algún momento que había sentido esa mañana, le inundó el corazón, pero era una posibilidad factible.

- ¿Y si tú te enamoras de alguien mientras tanto? ¿Y si te das cuenta de que todo es una mala idea? –preguntó casi ansiosa.

- Yo soy un caballero, Candy. Te aseguro que si te doy la palabra de noviazgo o compromiso será sólo hasta que tú quieras.

- Sería egoísta de mi parte Albert... tú.. tú..

- Sólo dime que serás feliz cuando llegue tu fiesta de cumpleaños, que tolerarás todo con buen ánimo.. -Albert la observó, ella dudaba- O dime que efectivamente estás buscando un buen prospecto para marido y olvidamos el asunto -le dijo a pesar suyo. Ella se horrorizó.

- Claro que no!

- Dime entonces si tienes otra idea mejor -le preguntó y al mismo tiempo se puso de pie-. Yo sé que para ti soy un amigo que aprecias mucho, pero he estado muy involucrado en el trabajo y te he descuidado. Candy, a causa de eso mi tía se ha aprovechado de su influencia y su autoridad.

Ella a su vez se puso de pie al escuchar su tono sombrío. Él caminó hacia detrás del escritorio y pareció hurgar en un cajón, así que ella lo siguió deteniendo su mano.

- Yo te he entendido. Sé que no soy una niña que debas cuidar a todas horas. Tú tienes obligaciones muy importantes. No eres responsable de que esto esté pasando...

- Quizá no, pero siempre me ha importado que seas feliz.

- Soy feliz! Me vine a esta casa porque sabía que tú estarías orgulloso de mí viéndome no como la chica revoltosa que no tenía muchos modales. Siempre quise ser una dama, ¿recuerdas? Ese tipo de persona no te avergonzaría en las fiestas ni tampoco en tus negocios. La tía me ha dicho que entretanto tú no te cases, mi función en la familia es prepararme para ocupar su lugar si algo le pasa. Si yo estoy lista te podré ayudar en todo.

- Candy...! ¿Haces esto sólo por mí?

Ella sonrió, pero lo hizo como si le faltara el aire.

Albert la miró a los ojos. Esos ojos verdes estaban cristalinos y brillantes. Se perdió en ellos unos segundos, si no apartaba la mirada se hubiera atrevido a hacer algo que ella seguro no iba a aceptar.

- Pero, ¿por qué soportar sus intenciones de conseguirte un marido? Mi tía puede ser muy necia en esas cuestiones.

Candy se encogió de hombros.

- No me interesa conocer a nadie Albert. Sé que debería, pero soy feliz así, estando aquí, y mucho más ahora que no viajarás tanto. Lo único que me preocupa es..

Candy dudó. Albert entonces entrecerró sus ojos, le levantó la cara para que se enfrentara a su mirada, pero ella veía al suelo, mordiéndose los labios por no atreverse a hablar. Entonces la vio suspirar y de repente fijar sus ojos en los de él.

- Si tú te casas, entonces formarás un hogar, tendrás una esposa e hijos..eso te separará de mí...

Un atisbo de esperanza se anidó en el corazón de Albert. ¿Sería que no le era indiferente? ¿O era que tenía miedo de la soledad?

- No hay nadie que pueda sustituirte Candy, si eso es lo que temes.

- No tengo envidia de que tengas otros hijos, es que... -la confusión llenó su mirada-, no soy una egoísta, no soy como Eliza.. yo.. -las lágrimas quisieron llegar a sus ojos mientras su expresión se debatía entre confusión y desaliento.

- No eres ni remotamente como Eliza. Eliza jamás me hubiera hecho feliz.

La mirada que recibió de Albert fue tal que a Candy se le detuvo el corazón unos momentos. La miraba con algo más que el afecto reconocido desde que era una chiquilla. La miraba sin la expresión desenfadada de cuando era adolescente y ni siquiera la miraba con la complicidad de cuando vivían en el Magnolia. Albert la miraba de un modo distinto.

Su mirada la atrapó como la luz atrapa a las palomillas y se perdieron en ella tanto tiempo que apenas si se dieron cuenta de que habían tocado a la puerta y pedían pasar adentro. Era la tía.

Albert volteó a la puerta contrariado, contestó que podía pasar, entonces miró hacia Candy con una expresión interrogante. Ella asintió, tomando la mano de él en acuerdo de aceptar presentar semejante engaño ante la tía. Lo que no sabía era que ese engaño iba a ser todo, menos ficción.

**Continuará…..**

* * *

Antes que nada debo decirles:

Ah chicas, no saben lo emocionada que estoy por sus reviews, me han dado ganas de llorar. Síganme compartiendo sus opiniones.. son de increíble valor para mí.

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**CandyFan72, CECI ANDREW 1980,****Vivianakarenina, Paloma, Maxima, ****Chiquita Andrew, ****Sayuri1707, ara, Caroclarf, ****Rose Grandchester, Iris Adriana, Guest, ****abiudzarahid, Noemi Cullen, ****Nandumbu, ****Lucy de Andrew, Nelly, ****Erika de Andrew, ****Jaune.**

**.**

A quienes me han seguido y comentado en la GF también** muchísimas gracias**,aquí van a ver que el aporte tiene sus diferencias y se va a ir enriqueciendo más conforme avancen los capítulos.

Este trabajo va por todas ustedes y de todo corazón espero que lo sigan hasta el final. Acepto sus comments, sus sugerencias, les compartiré mis ideas.. y como ya lo he dicho en otros fics, estoy a sus órdenes en FB como **AnaEdith Fiction**.

Será un honor estar en contacto.

Bendiciones.

Desde México con amor,

*_**AnaEdith**_*


	3. Chapter 3 La tía abuela Elroy

La tía abuela solo al entrar, con su mirada aparentemente fría recayó en el gesto de ambos, tomados de la mano. Su rostro mostró su desencajo unos instantes, pero luego lo compuso, obligada como siempre a mantener la postura impenetrable que solía llevar con orgullo. Candy, al contrario, sintió que los colores se le iban al rostro sin poder evitarlo, pero el suave apretón de la mano de Albert la obligó a tratar de serenarse.

- Disculpa si interrumpo.. como sabes Candy y yo tenemos la agenda muy apretada por causa de su fiesta de cumpleaños. Tenemos que asistir con la modista, he quedado con ella desde hace un par de días. Apenas si tenemos tiempo para salir, no me gusta llegar tarde.

- En un momento, tía. De hecho si gustan las puedo llevar yo personalmente.

- No es necesario. Afuera ya tenemos al chofer.. tú tendrás demasiadas obligaciones. Todavía no sé como no has llamado a tu secretaria para que te ayude con todos los documentos.

- Creo que soy suficientemente capaz de hacer todo solo. George me ayuda sobremanera, así que la carga de trabajo no es tan pesada gracias a él. Si no fuera porque está ahora en Brasil, me estaría ayudando también con esto.

- Sé que George es un hombre competente, pero quizá debiste haberte encargado personalmente de esos asuntos –recalcó con molestia- De cualquier manera, aún cuando no fuese así, no querría atarearte en este momento. Nosotras vamos a ocupar del chofer toda la mañana. Después de la modista iremos a ver lo de las flores y el banquete. Probablemente pasemos la tarde en casa de Agnes. Nos ha invitado a comer.

El solo nombrar a Agnes le desagradó. Era una buena amiga de su tía, pero su nieto de 23 años era uno de los jóvenes que de modo descarado estaba procurando el favor de Candy. Lo supo de propia mano justo al llegar a la casa después de dos años. Su presencia en medio de la sala junto con su abuela, la tía y Candy lo hizo evidente.

Apenas si se habían recuperado de la efusividad de verlo llegar de improviso, cuando la tía recurrió a los buenos modales que ostentaba y los presentó. Candy se notaba alegre de verle, pero el muchacho lo único que podía mirar era el cabello rubio ensortijado que Candy llevaba recogido en un chongo de un modo discreto… sólo pequeños rizos le caían de modo coqueto en las sienes. Cualquiera se hubiera sentido tentado a tocarlos con sus dedos y casi estaba seguro que el joven estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero la presencia de él lo detuvo.

- Lamento decirle que si ya ha quedado con su amiga de visitarla, en esta ocasión deberá disculpar a Candy con ella, pues no podrá asistir junto con usted.

- Pero William!

- No acepto ningún reproche a esto tía.

- Sólo piénsalo.. su nieto está interesado.. es un gran partido. Si Candy lo conoce mejor seguramente podrían comenzar una buena amistad y para cuando llegara la fiesta de su cumpleaños inclusive pudiera ser ya su pretendiente oficial.

La mirada de Albert fue tan fría que la tía se estremeció.

- Desde éste momento, le ruego que cese sus pretensiones de encontrar un buen partido para Candy. –bien que sus palabras eran educadas, su ruego no era para nada sincero. No estaba rogando, estaba ordenando. Candy incluso se sorprendió por su forma de decirlo.

- Es lo que me corresponde, lo que NOS corresponde! Si queremos el bienestar de tu pupila deberemos encontrar a alguien con quien ella pueda formar una familia. No me vengas a decir que no te interesa su porvenir.

- El porvenir de Candy me interesa sobremanera –le contestó sereno y después miró a Candy con una expresión mucho más que afectuosa, llevando la mano de ella a sus labios de modo premeditado para darle un beso muy leve en el dorso. Candy se quedó hechizada por semejante gesto, no se lo esperaba.

**- William!** –gritó la tía, exaltándose ante ello, por lo cual la atención de ambos se dirigió a ella mientras Candy sentía latir su corazón más rápido y respiraba nerviosamente. Sin embargo, no se soltó de la mano de Albert ni tampoco evitó la mirada de la tía, la cual tenía una expresión condenatoria y no sólo de sorpresa.- **¿Me puedes decir qué significa esto?!**

- Lo más sencillo del mundo, tía. Le he pedido a Candy que sea mi novia **y me ha aceptado**.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! Es legalmente tu hija!

- Nuestro acuerdo legal que prohíbe cualquier relación amorosa entre nosotros, vence el día que ella cumpla los 21 años. Después de eso, nada nos impide tener un trato distinto al de una pareja común y si así fuera, usted sabe que es sólo terminología legal que puedo arreglar fácilmente. Para nadie es oculto que nunca nos hemos tratado como padre e hija, hemos sido amigos de un modo cercano y si antes no presenté ninguna intención ante usted de acercarme a ella de modo romántico es porque estaba lejana a cumplir los 21, a ser considerada una persona adulta y no una chiquilla. Dos años nos han bastado tía y me complace ver que mis pretensiones no fueron rechazadas por ella.

- Por eso volviste…! –exclamó incrédula- Por eso tu empeño en que George viajara en lugar tuyo! ¿También lo de la remodelación de las oficinas estaba planeado? Ah, ¿cómo no? Si así tendrías tiempo suficiente para verla todo el día y mucho más en sus paseos matinales, donde nadie los acompañaría y nadie iba a sospechar tus intenciones! Me avergüenzas William**. Los dos lo hacen! **Sobre todo tú Candy..si ahora comprendo, por ello nadie llamaba tu atención, por ello nadie era lo suficientemente bueno para ser un pretendiente que te dignaras a aceptar! ¿Cómo, si tú tenías en la mira el mejor partido que nadie en el mundo pudiera rechazar…?!-dijo con falsa ironía, pero cargada de desprecio.

- Le ruego que mida sus palabras tía! –le dijo en el mismo tono que antes pero desde luego con un volumen mucho más elevado, al oír que la tía estaba mucho más que sobresaltada, estaba furiosa! Su tono de desprecio era más que evidente en su expresión también-. No le voy a permitir que ofenda de ningún modo a Candy, ni tampoco que dude de mí.

- ¿Es que tú no entiendes? Va a ser un escándalo!

- Desde luego que habrán muchas lenguas insaciables de efectuar murmuraciones, entre ellas sus mejores amigas, ya lo sé.

- William!

- Discúlpeme –pidió pero sin asomo de sentirlo. Candy a su vez estaba ya no nerviosa, sino asustada de cómo estaban yendo las cosas entre Albert y su tía, así que sintió deseos de salir corriendo de la biblioteca, pero la mano que Albert tenía atrapada con la suya se lo impedía. Parecía que él intuía que esa era una de las intenciones de la chica y después de mirarla de modo conciliador, como para tranquilizarla, dirigió su atención a la tía nuevamente-. Esto se hará tanto si usted lo quiere como si no. Le recomendaría que para ir ayudando a que las cosas sean asimiladas por sus amigas, les vaya informando lo buena pareja que parecemos formar Candy y yo, así el anuncio de nuestro noviazgo el día de su cumpleaños no les resultará tan sorpresivo.

Elroy se quedó helada ante la forma en que su sobrino le estaba hablando. William lo decía en serio. Después miró a Candy, ella parecía ansiosa, le hubiera parecido como un cervatillo a punto de ser atrapado como presa. La vio refugiarse en el regazo de él y solo entonces lo comprendió. Ninguno de los dos iba a claudicar en esa idea absurda. Ella, quizá pudiera ser manipulable, pero William no se lo permitiría y Candy siempre había dependido de las decisiones de William en toda su vida. Nadie era tan capaz de influenciarla como lo hacía él. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Una muchacha como ella… cualquier muchacha! con una sola neurona en la cabeza habría sabido que conseguir el afecto del patriarca de los Andley y enamorarse de él seguidamente, era la mejor opción.

Y Elroy sabía que su sobrino podía ser asediado por las muchachas más distinguidas del país por el hecho de ser un excelente partido, pero jamás se comprometería con alguien o se casaría si no existiera un sentimiento profundo hacia la persona en cuestión. Y, Candy **era** y **siempre había sido**, el motivo de su afecto más profundo, pero nunca había pensado que de su amor!

Candy se había refugiado en los brazos de su sobrino como si fuera una niña asustada y seguidamente vio la manera en que él soltó la mano de ella para posteriormente pasar su brazo de manera protectora por la espalda de la joven.

El disgusto que sintió Elroy fue demasiado para ella. Salió de la biblioteca temblando de la aversión y dando casi un portazo. Si no tenía cuidado la presión se le dispararía de nuevo y el médico había sido muy tajante en el hecho de que debía controlar sus impulsos y no hacer tantos corajes. Si por eso quería casar a Candy ese mismo año, para no tener que soportar más disgustos que la chica le produjera y sobre todo para ver que no estuviera su honorabilidad y buen nombre en boca de todos, después de lo que fue vivir en el Magnolia con un hombre sin casarse hacía varios años.. con William precisamente!

Todavía sentía que cargaba con ese estigma y el hecho de que su sobrino fuera su novio y la posibilidad de que en algún momento quisiera casarse con ella, podría dar a pensar que esas murmuraciones tuvieron razón, y que únicamente dejaron pasar el tiempo para que todo se olvidara de algún modo.

La mujer mayor bufó. William era el jefe de la familia ahora y no podría hacer nada para evitar ese noviazgo.. ¿o si? Tendría que pensarlo.

En tanto Candy y Albert después de que oyeron la puerta azotarse tras la salida de la tía, respiraron aliviados, pero no se separaron ni un ápice.

- Albert.. ¿no habremos llevado esto demasiado lejos? La tía estaba furiosa!

- No te preocupes. Yo sabía perfectamente que se pondría de ese modo. Nadie cambia los planes de Elroy Andley sin caer en el azote de su ira primeramente –y se rió.

La risa desenfadada de Albert hizo que ella se incorporara y se escapara de su abrazo. A fin de cuentas se suponía que estaban fingiendo. La tía ya no estaba y no era necesario estar tan cerca de él, pero había sido agradable. Hacía años que no sentía a Albert tan cerca suyo. Su último abrazo ¿Cuándo había sido?

Lo recordó. Fue cuando se fue de la colina de Pony ya que había revelado que él era el príncipe que ella había adorado toda su niñez y parte de su adolescencia. Recordó la manera en que se había sentido abrumada con el conocimiento de esta noticia. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de digerirlo. Después de eso Albert estuvo siempre muy ocupado. Estaban en contacto, ella era invitada a las fiestas de la familia pero nunca al verse habían vuelto a aquel apego fraternal de abrazarse tal y como lo habían hecho antes muchas veces.

Y después, él aumentó sus viajes durante un buen tiempo. Demasiado en realidad.

Fue en ese proceso de tiempo cuando regresó a Chicago y comenzó el suplicio de ser una buena joven de sociedad. Alguien que Elroy respetara.. alguien que la hiciera sentir orgullosa a ella y sobre todo a él. Ahora sabía que eso estaba muy lejos de llegar a pasar, por lo menos en referencia a la tía. ¿Y de Albert también lo sería?

- ¿Candy?

Ella levantó su rostro para verle después de meditar en lo anterior.

- Dime..

- ¿Te arrepentiste?

La expresión de Albert parecía ligeramente contrariada. Ella sonrió apenas.

- ¿La verdad? Estoy asustada del modo en que pasaron las cosas. Lamento saber que la tía me tiene en ese concepto. Luché mucho Albert. Nadie puede imaginarse cuánto. Creí que por fin estaba logrando algo de su respeto e inclusive de su cariño.

- Mi tía es así, Candy –le dijo con desenfado-. Está acostumbrada a hacer su santa voluntad. Nunca me le había opuesto de este modo tan evidente.

- Pero lo has hecho por mí, por mi culpa… -contestó apesadumbrada.

- No quiero que te angusties, ¿está bien? –se acercó para levantarle la cara que estaba agachada mirando con el ceño fruncido al suelo-. Lo superará.

- ¿Y si no lo hace?

- Lo hará.

Una parte de Albert sintió que detrás de las palabras de Candy se asomaba algo que le daba una esperanza. El decir "¿y si no lo hace?" daba a entender de que el falso noviazgo no estaba contemplado como algo momentáneo o temporal para salir de un apuro. Quizá ella no se diera cuenta de cuanto representaba el que se viera fingidamente como su novia por algo más que unas semanas o algunos meses.

Quizá.. quizá en ese tiempo la cercanía le hiciera verle como algo más que un amigo. Era casi una locura, nunca se hubiera atrevido a pensarlo. Sin embargo, después de oír el modo en que la tía pensaba, se preguntó qué tanto de sus palabras eran una vedada verdad.

Si hubiera querido, se habría dispuesto cualquier otra área del edificio para su uso. No se iba a remodelar todo al mismo tiempo, iba a ser algo gradual. Le pareció más atractivo estar en casa y disfrutar la llegada de Archie, las visitas de Annie, las pláticas e intervenciones de su tía, pero más que nada que Candy estaría cerca. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba cerca de ella.

Si así sentía de sí mismo, ¿no habría razón también en el comentario de la tía y en lo que minutos antes había sentido cuando Candy le dijo que ella hacía todo por él?

No estaba seguro, pero de lo que sí estaba era que lo averiguaría. Debía ser un caballero con Candy, pero un caballero también podía ser galante. Si ella sentía algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta, el trato y cercanía quizá lo trajeran a la luz.

- Bien, ahora tú dime. ¿De verdad necesitas ir con la modista?

Candy no pudo evitar hacer la cara de circunstancias. No tenía ganas de ir con ella, pero la tía seguramente no iba a acompañarla más y el vestido necesitaba bastantes ajustes todavía.

- Hagamos una cosa, llamemos a Annie, le dices que si pueden verse con ella en aquel lugar. Yo mientras están ocupadas voy y superviso lo de mis oficinas y en el tiempo que me digas regreso por ustedes y las invito a comer. ¿Qué te parece?

La cara de Candy se iluminó.

- Ojalá que ella pueda.

- Habla con ella entonces. -y señaló al teléfono- Voy a organizar algunos papeles para hacer algo de tiempo.

Candy así lo hizo. La voz de la operadora solicitando a cual dirección comunicarse sonó en su oído. Tartamudeó la respuesta sin saber por qué su voz no salió clara.

Después de anunciarse con la empleada y tras de un tiempo que le pareció eterno, la voz suave y dulce de Annie le contestó.

No fue difícil convencerla de acompañarla, pero iba a asistir allá con una dama de compañía recién impuesta por su madre, debido a que nadie iba a pasar por ella. No era correcto que saliera sola de la casa.

Apenas convino en eso, Albert y Candy salieron de la mansión. El coche de la familia no estaba, sino sólo el auto de Albert en el cual salieron.

Por un momento Candy se transportó al tiempo que vivieron juntos, a las salidas en el auto desvelijado que por cierto hacía mucho ruido, pero más que nada al modo tan relajado de estar uno al lado del otro.

Veía el cabello rubio de Albert moverse con el viento y sus ojos brillar como los de un chiquillo y entonces fue consciente de que extrañaba demasiado el tiempo del Magnolia, donde compartían labores, se sentaban a conversar todos los días, tenían las cenas inundadas de risas y muchos temas triviales. De cómo la presencia de Albert llenaba la casa y su sólo aroma le traía paz. Lo único que en ese preciso momento no era paz lo que estaba sintiendo, sino que un leve nerviosismo y una sensación extraña en su estómago. Mientras más lo veía, más se sentía así, así que se tuvo que forzar a ver el camino, los edificios comerciales que formaban parte del nuevo Chicago que apenas comenzaba a florecer.

No le sirvió de mucho y tuvo que reconocerlo, sobre todo cuando justo al llegar al taller de la modista, Candy volteó hacia él y se dio cuenta de que Albert le brindó una sonrisa.. Vaya... era una sonrisa demasiado hermosa...

Apenas fue consciente de que esa sonrisa la desarmó, soltó una risita nerviosa. Albert bajó del auto y rodeándolo le abrió la puerta. El suave toque de su mano ayudándola a bajar la alteró más si era que eso se podía. Ya la sensación en su estómago no era suave sino abrumadora, como si se contrajera internamente y lo hacía de modo tan violento que le aceleró el corazón. ¿Se podía saber qué le pasaba? Era Albert! El mismo Albert de toda la vida!

Se reprochó internamente el dejarse llevar por esas sensaciones y respiró hondo, tratando de evitar mirarlo a los ojos y fingiendo una sonrisa como si le emocionara estar con la modista.

* * *

La estilizada figura de mademoiselle Madeleine Vionnet apareció en el marco de la puerta apenas tocaron. Era una muchacha de rasgos finos, la cual estaba abriéndose camino con éxito en el diseño. Tenía menos de 25 años y ya contaba con más de 7 años dedicándose a labrarse un nombre en la industria de la moda, aunque tenía pocos meses en Chicago.

Fue aprendiz desde los 14 años de la parisiense casa de modas Worth, pero su logro principal fue trabajar para el diseñador Jacques Doucet por varios años. Sabía su buen desempeño y por ello muchas damas de la sociedad de Chicago estaban recurriendo a ella debido a su agudo sentido de la moda.

Era bonita. Bastante. Tenía una sonrisa sincera capaz de opacar a cualquiera, por lo menos eso pensaba Candy.

La ojiverde al verla le saludó amablemente, pero no pasó desapercibido para ella la forma en que su sonrisa y mirada encantadora dirigió todas sus atenciones a Albert cuando los presentó..

- Encantado caballero, pero me temo que no podrá estar presente en el estudio con la señorita Andley. ¿Es su hermano?

- No. -objetaron los dos al unísono, pero la voz de Candy sonó más chillona de lo que hubiera querido. Sintió que se puso roja enseguida.

- No sé si podamos hablarlo muy claramente.. -dijo Albert en tono suave, mirando a Candy con expresión dulce y después a la joven que lo miraba con discreto interés- Pero digamos que a la señorita White-Andley y a mí nos une un afecto que es imposible que sea fraternal.

La expresión de decepción burlona llenó la cara de Madeleine, pero soltó una risa divertida, mientras que Candy sintió una especie de regocijo ante semejante aclaración por parte de Albert. Todavía estaba roja, pero sus ojos brillaron.

- Debí suponerlo! es muy bella, pero tenía esperanza de que me dijera que sólo eran hermanos. Desde que llegué a Chicago me he topado parejas por todos lados. ¿Esperan a su fiesta para anunciar que son novios?

La forma liberal de expresarse sorprendió bastante a Albert. No era correcto hablar de ese modo, pero a fin de cuentas era un reflejo de la liberalidad parisiense de la joven.

- Así es -contestó. Madeleine se encogió de hombros, murmurando un "qué lástima, todos los hombres guapos ya están ocupados" en francés, pero que Albert desde luego comprendió.

Candy a su vez no pudo evitar sentir una especie de alivio al notar que la joven francesa pasaba del interés a la camaradería con Albert.

- De cualquier manera caballero, puede ser su pretendiente, su novio o su prometido pero en mi estudio no hay cabida para los hombres mientras hacemos las pruebas de los vestidos. Y mucho menos si la señorita planea impresionarlo con él en su fiesta.

- No pensaba quedarme, solamente iba a acompañarla mientras llega su mejor amiga y la dama de compañía.

- Entonces estamos llegando a un excelente acuerdo. ¿Creen ustedes que tardará mucho? Tengo otra clienta programada dentro de hora y media -y suspiró- ¿Qué más dá? De cualquier manera siempre llega tarde! Vamos, les invito a tomar un café en lo que su amiga llega.

Albert miró a Candy con una media sonrisa, ella se notaba aliviada de algún modo.

La vio responderle con una sonrisa aunque fuera medio extraña. No parecía estar en su elemento, pero se estaba esforzando por actuar de modo normal. Sus ojos brillaban, su piel estaba apenas ruborizada, lo tomaba del brazo con tal apremio que creyó que lo estaba haciendo de modo premeditado para infundirse valor. Ojalá que no se estuviera arrepintiendo.

- ¿Todo bien? -le preguntó en tanto Madeleine se disculpaba para ir a ordenar café y algún pastelillo.

- Estaba interesada en ti. -la mirada curiosa de Albert la desarmó-. Siempre habrán muchachas interesadas en ti.

- Ya te dije cuál es mi posición.

- Lo sé.. -y se quedó callada. De algún modo se dio cuenta de que sonaba algo celosa y prefirió ocultarlo fingiendo elogiar el buen gusto de la decoración. Ni ella se creía eso, nunca fue una chica superficial. Albert se dio cuenta y eso lo hizo sonreír. Habían sido celos. No cabía ninguna duda.

Unos cinco minutos después tocaron a la puerta. La empleada de la señorita Vionnet abrió, se escuchó la voz perfecta y clara de la tía Elroy. Estaba pidiendo hablar con la muchacha para disculparse por la inasistencia de Candy. A fin de cuentas era una mujer muy estricta en las reglas de protocolo y buenos modales.

Al oírla, Albert se puso de pie no sin antes apretar la mano de Candy de un modo muy suave. Su entrada era inminente y al entrar la figura de ambos la sorprendió. No se dio cuenta que afuera estaba el coche de Albert. No venía sola, la acompañaba Agnes.

* * *

**Queridas amigas, me lleno de emoción nuevamente al leer sus reviews. Si alcanzara yo a describir lo que significa para alguien que humildemente ha tenido el atrevimiento de postear sus escritos, lo que es recibir una respuesta de la gente que lo lee….**

**Yo solamente soy una aprendiz, una muy apasionada de lo que hace. Respeto y aprecio mucho lo que ustedes me comparten. Y todo lo tomo en cuenta, porque bueno o malo, me enriquece.**

**Agradezco también a quienes se han acercado conmigo a través de FB, a mis amigas que han surgido de ésta plataforma. No encuentro palabras con las cuales decirles lo mucho que les quiero.**

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews:**

**sayuri1707: **ya ves, la tía lo tomó malísimo. Habrá falta ver qué otras cosas tiene planeadas.

**CECI ANDREW 1980**: ahhh Ceci, ya verás… lo que viene, viene bueno. Un abrazo corazón, seguimos en contacto.. tú ya sabes lo que siente mi corazón.. sobre todo por el wero de mis amores, pero también por ti. Espero que te haya gustado la imagen de FB que dediqué. Ah, cómo extraño las charlas a cada rato.. que se cumpla lo dicho de ff, tú apóyame en eso. Vale?

**marla88**: Sí, es que mi wero hermoso tiene todo para ganarse el corazón de cualquier mujer. Por mí perfecto de estarles propiciando que se den muchos besos, pero ya con la historia se irán dando cuenta cómo irán surgiendo.

**ccc73**: Sí! No me podía resistir a compartirlo, gracias amiga querida. Gracias por todo, especialmente por tu amistad. Me siento orgullosa de saber que eres mi amiga. Te quiero mucho.

**CandyFan72**: lo sé! Estoy suspire y suspire cuando lo escribo, ya que lo leo me fascina mucho más. La verdad afortunada de Candy que recibe la propuesta… ya quisiera ser una la que estuviera en su lugar. Te mando abrazos fuertes y mucho cariño, ya me conoces.. soy de lo peor de empalagosa. Te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho. Te he extrañado bastante. Ya nos pondremos al corriente. XOXO.

**maria 1972**: Y vaya que pegó el grito en el cielo (y lo que falta), jejejeje.

**Guest** **Eliza**: siguiente capítulo va a tardar poquito más, pero no tanto.. siguen las actualizaciones de los otros fics también, para ser un poquito parejos en ello.

**Lila**: ¿Y cómo no? Albert genera eso y más. Gracias por comentar.

**Maxima**: Y lo que falta! Ya te irás dando cuenta.. pero no digo mucho, hay que dejar lugar al suspenso. Gracias por seguir aquí. Eres de las mías, ¿recuerdas? Un abrazo.

**Paloma**: La verdad que sí.. para románticas de corazón. Creo que eso nos identifica mucho, ¿no crees? Gracias por seguir aquí. Cuando no veo un review tuyo, me hace falta!

**Rose Grandchester**: El asunto va a ser cuando se den cuenta del sentimiento que tiene el otro..!

**Carito Andrew**: Aquí está ya la actualización, ya ves que no me tardé tanto.

**Lucy de Andrew**: Y mira que parece premeditado, en martes a las 11:30 de la noche (hora pacífico) y aquí lo tengo (he estado en reposo forzoso… asuntos de salud).

**Erika de Andrew**: Eso será lo bueno… fingir… a ver si les sale fingido. Jejeje.

**Melisa Andrew**: Muchas gracias, y claro que sí.

**Maggy de Andrew**: Muchas gracias. Aquí está. De verdad que con todo el corazón estoy haciendo esto.

**Samantha7702**: aquí está.. espero que te siga gustando igual.

**Eunice97**: Pues, ¿qué te digo? Yo leo de todo y aprecio las historias buenas. Eso es lo que nos hace mejores críticos.

**Maryel Tonks**: A la misma conclusión llegué yo, por eso lo mencioné. Vamos a ver que tanto jugo le sacamos a esto.

**Joce9814**: Te agradezco, y te invito a que lo sigas haciendo. Cada review es una especie de pago para quienes estamos entregando alma y corazón a la redacción, sobre todo cuando sabemos que no somos expertos/as y nos debemos esforzar mucho más. Un abrazo.

**Friditas**: Querida, ya ves que en la Guerra Florida tenían que ser algo light y pues yo desde el móvil y no tenía idea de qué tan largos eran o no. Desde el procesador de texto es más fácil llegar a un tope de palabras, igual que en la redacción de una columna del periódico. Un abrazo. Te repito lo de ser mi mentora, eres una gran mujer y una excelente amiga. Tus opiniones ya sabes que las tomo muy en cuenta. Tu cariño y esa amistad que nos une es de gran valor para mí. Te quiero mujeeeeer, aunque me oiga exagerada.

**Nelly**: Pues no se ve la cara, pero cómo se la imagina uno, jajaja. Gracias, voy mucho mejor cada día.

**Laila**: Que bueno que te guste. Estoy trabajando para que siga pareciéndoles así. Y aquí te presenté no la cara en sí, sino todos los sentimientos e ideas de la matriarca.

* * *

A mis compañeras del **C. E. A.** gracias por aceptarme y por brindarme su apoyo.. gracias **Eli, Clau, MiluxD, Letita, Soraya, Marce, Ishy**, y a todas las que me faltan, que con algunas todavía no he tenido el gusto de relacionarme tal como quisiera… a todas, gracias…

Y **Blackcat**, espero que estés por ahí y te complazca lo que seguiré escribiendo. Ya ves que no pienso dejar esta historia abandonada.

**Que Viva Candy: **no termino de agradecerte todo lo que me has compartido. Es de mucho valor para mí.

Hay una buena amiga que he extrañado mucho estos días: **Blackangelvh**. Te he extrañado chica. Ya quiero saber que todo marcha mucho mejor.

Un abrazo. Mi cariño y mi sincera amistad.

Desde México, con amor..

*_**AnaEdith**_*


	4. Chapter 4 Todo mundo tiene un gran plan

La sorpresa inicial de verlos la tuvo que contener porque se encontraba su amiga Agnes con ella, quien si los miraba con bastante extrañeza.

- William… no esperaba encontrarles aquí.

- Buen día otra vez, tía –dijo a su tía sin emoción, y seguidamente hizo una venia a su acompañante- Señora Douglas…

- Gusto en verle Sr. Andley. Igualmente a usted srita. White-Andley –Candy correspondió con una sonrisa y un gesto de cabeza. No estaba cómoda con las formalidades, pero tampoco podía ser maleducada.

- Usted nos dijo que Candy tenía una cita con la modista –habló Albert dirigiéndose a su tía.

- Pero no debería ser con un caballero presente..

- No se preocupe tía, de momento no va a medirse nada. Solamente hemos respondido a la hospitalidad de la srita. Vionnet. Nos ha invitado un café.

- Entonces, quizá sea mejor que me quede. No solamente debe hacerse la prueba del vestido, debemos ir a revisar el asunto de las flores.

- Lamento decirle que no será posible. Annie viene en camino, va a acompañar a Candy y de ahí tienen una invitación previa para salir a comer conmigo.

Elroy estuvo a punto de replicar, pero se contuvo a tiempo pues por la puerta de entrada llegó Madeleine, acompañada de una mujer que le superaba por lo menos con diez años en la edad. La misma al igual que la diseñadora, portaba una sonrisa encantadora. La manera de Madeleine de ver a Elroy fue tal cual a la de las otras veces, con amabilidad, pero ya estaba extrañada de tantas personas en el saloncito. Sólo se iba a medir un vestido y no precisamente de novia! Sin embargo mostró buen ánimo. Esa familia seguramente era muy peculiar.

- Señora Andley! –saludó con visible alegría la fina mujer que acababa de hacer entrada con ella.

- Condesa de Poitiers! –se sorprendió Elroy. ¿Qué hacía allí semejante dama?

- Me da gusto verla –y recayó en la grande comitiva que estaba en el salón. Elroy parecía haberse quedado sin habla, así que Madeleine la presentó.

- Caballero, damas, les presento a mi madre. Le he dicho de la señorita White-Andley anoche y me ha pedido que la presente con ella. Madre, a la señora Andley no sé si ya la conoce la señora Douglas, pero ella es Candice, la sobrina de ella y el caballero es el Sr. Andley..-y dudó en explicar quien era exactamente. No sabía por qué tenía el apellido Andley al igual que aquellas-. No sabía que iba a contar con la presencia de las damas también en el salón. ¿Gustan un café?

Elroy estuvo a punto de aceptar, pero debido a la molestia que sentía por tener a William con ellas en ese lugar, y más que nada por lo que representaba el tenerlo allí, decidió declinar la invitación.

- No será necesario, srita. Vionnet, Condesa... Mi permanencia aquí es apenas de unos momentos. Necesitamos hacer otros arreglos y será buena idea hacerlos lo más pronto que se pueda.

Madeleine hizo un leve puchero, uno muy encantador de hecho, si hubiese habido algún caballero interesado en ella, y después esbozó una sonrisa deslumbrante.

- Lo imagino. Ya queda muy poco, ¿no es así? Pero no se preocupe, el vestido solo necesita ajustes, aunque le tengo que advertir que no lo entrego si no queda perfecto.

- Mi hija que es una obsesiva, sra. Andley.. Ni su padre ni yo le pudimos quitar tal empeño en estudiar modas desde pequeña. Desde los 14 años está metida en asuntos de este tipo, pero seguramente quedará complacida de su trabajo, es muy dedicada.

- El diseñador para el que trabajaba me enseñó muy bien. Él es un apasionado de la ostentación, pero yo me he encaminado por la femineidad que se despliega de ella. Creo que ha sido una grata combinación. Mi madre me desterraría si no supiera que tengo talento –le dijo y le cerró un ojo a su madre en complicidad. La misma sólo pudo sonreír, estaba acostumbrada a los comentarios de su hija.

- Nunca había escuchado de hablar de que una joven de buena familia prefiriera una profesión tan complicada, disculpe usted –comentó Elroy ya incómoda, pero sabiéndolo ocultar.

- Soy su única hija y de algún modo siempre impuse mi voluntad, por eso uso el apellido de mi madre. Mi padre casi me deshereda y más cuando comencé como una simple aprendiz, pero soy muy perseverante, le demostré que puedo valerme por mi misma y heme aquí, a menos de 10 años de mi primera oportunidad, ya tengo un taller, tengo prestigio, tengo más clientas de las que pudiera desear y aparte de ello tengo aptitud, no solamente buen nombre.

- Ya Madeleine, estás alardeando. Haces esto solo porque no quieres casarte todavía. El día que tengas que hacerlo tu marido no te va a dejar trabajar –e hizo una pausa hasta notar que su hija pensaba protestar-. Y yo lo apoyaré. Lo mismo que tu padre. Trabajar no está contemplado en una joven como tú el día que te cases.

- Quizá no Madame –intervino Candy. Con ello se estaba ganando la mirada reprobatoria de Elroy pero continuó-, pero cuando una persona encuentra satisfacción en hacer algo y ese algo no hace daño a nadie, debería tener la oportunidad de seguirlo haciendo. Yo me gradué en enfermería y aunque no la ejerzo de modo permanente, siempre asisto a los hospitales a prestar un servicio de voluntariado. Eso me hace sentir útil y con un sentido en mi vida.

- Bravo! –vitoreó Madeleine- Una chica con ideas progresistas! ¿Lo ves madre? Cada mujer debería de ser dueña de su porvenir, no esclava y eso deberían entenderlo ustedes. Se acabó el tiempo de que la mujer era un adorno y sólo servía como madre y esposa abnegada. ¿O no lo cree así señor Andley?

Cinco pares de ojos se clavaron en Albert, el cual sonreía extasiado ante el despliegue de aquellas dos muchachas y estaba a punto de hablar cuando de nuevo se oyó el sonido de la puerta y la voz de otra fémina entrando al lugar. Era Annie.

- Lo han salvado! –protestó Madeleine en francés y cerró sus ojos negando con la cabeza. Al mismo tiempo la persona de servicio entró en la habitación cargada de una charola para el café con varias tazas. Entonces Annie entró en el salón seguida de la dama de compañía y miró sorprendida la concurrencia.

- Querida Annie..-saludó Candy-. La señorita Vionnet y su señora madre, la Condesa de Poitiers, estimadas damas, mi mejor amiga, la señorita Annie Britter.

Annie saludó con una expresión de amabilidad, pero no entendía por qué tenían que estar todos en un espacio al mismo tiempo.

- Creo que debemos irnos –interpuso Elroy. Le pareció aceptable el que Candy presentara a Annie con tal sentido de propiedad, y el hecho de que llegara también significaba que William se iría, sin embargo todavía estaba muy molesta con ellos e indignada con sus pretensiones románticas. Debía detener eso de cualquier modo.

Lo que no acababa de sorprenderla era el hecho de que la joven modista fuese una persona muy diferente a la que imaginó; sobre todo la situación social en la que se encontraba Madeleine en ese momento y que sus padres no refrenaran la conducta y aspiraciones de su hija. Viéndolo bien, le recordó mucho a William antes de que asumiera el rol de patriarca.

En ese momento un hilo de luz se vio desfilar de los ojos de Elroy. Una futura condesa era mejor partido para Albert que la misma Candy, quien no era mala muchacha pero era completamente inapropiada para su sobrino. Nunca podría ver con buenos ojos el hecho de que ellos dos se hicieran novios, así que de modo amable se dirigió a la condesa.

- Ya que nos es imposible quedarnos, me gustaría mucho que con autorización de mi sobrino desde luego, les invitáramos a cenar esta semana. Mi sobrino Archie va a partir de nueva cuenta para retomar sus estudios en la universidad y me gustaría mucho que también le conocieran. La señorita Britter aquí presente es su novia y también está incluida en la invitación.

Los ojos de Madeleine se iluminaron. Le encantaban las reuniones sociales y conocer más gente, sin embargo esperó a la decisión que tomara su madre, la cual aceptó. Convinieron en la fecha para el siguiente viernes y la hora sería desde temprano para inclusive poder tomar el té juntos y darles un recorrido por la mansión.

En menos de cinco minutos tanto Elroy como su amiga Agnes y Albert se despidieron de las damas y tomaron cada uno un rumbo determinado. Albert a las oficinas y Elroy con Agnes a ver lo de las flores, sin embargo la mente de Elroy no dejaba de maquinar cosas que pudieran desencadenar el que William y Candy cambiaran de parecer, por lo cual invitó a Agnes y a su nieto a dicha reunión. Iba a atacar con todas las armas. No podía dejar ningún cabo suelto.

* * *

Annie estaba apenas recuperándose de dos cosas cuando la forma tan espontanea de ser de la joven francesa la envolvió.

La primera, que parecía haberse adentrado en una guerra de miradas y palabras más bien vedadas de oscuras intenciones (ya conocía algunos rasgos de la tía abuela), pero mayormente de la forma en que Albert había mirado a Candy antes de despedirse y que insólitamente había sido después de haber tomado su mano y haberle besado el dorso. Jamás había visto un detalle de esa envergadura entre sus dos buenos amigos y una especie de alarma la alertó. Sobre todo al ver la forma en que la tía había apretado levemente los labios y había salido casi huyendo del lugar y especialmente la manera en que Candy había reaccionado: un brillo en sus ojos, un leve rubor. Algo estaba pasando entre ellos, algo que había desagradado a la tía abuela, pero no acababa de creer que sus nacientes sospechas pudiesen ser verdad.

Después de un tiempo que había sido muy ameno, de ver los diseños y las telas, ya que a Candy se le había medido su vestido y hecho las anotaciones de los cambios, se sintió inmersa en algo que se había convertido en su elemento, la moda era lo suyo, aunque nunca se hubiera atrevido a ser una diseñadora como la joven francesa.

Nunca había acompañado a Candy en menesteres de ese tipo. A lo mucho le había aconsejado sobre el uso de uno u otro atuendo cuando eran más jóvenes, pero jamás la había mirado tan segura de lo que parecía gustarle y lo que no. Suponía que todo el tiempo con la tía había recabado muchos frutos. Candy era amable y delicada, sus conversaciones eran correctas, pero también no perdía su característico desenfado y aire de franqueza. Se tornaba en una combinación muy agradable y que a Annie le dificultaba hacer coincidir aunque trataba con esmero de lograrlo.

También recaía que tanto la señorita Vionnet y Candy tenían muchas cosas en común. Quizá no físicamente, pero ambas eran de risas cautivadoras, de conversaciones muy fluidas, seguramente habían charlado muchas veces antes de ese día, parecían congeniar bien. Inclusive estaban de acuerdo en algunas telas y colores del próximo vestido diseñado para la fiesta que estaba planeada después del cumpleaños de Candy, la fiesta de Archie.

Madeleine era una belleza de piel menos clara a la de Candy, tenía el cabello castaño claro el cual sostenía con horquillas, su rizado era mucho más marcado. Viéndola bien, sus atributos estaban perfectamente delineados y no vedados como pasaba con Candy y con ella misma, puesto que optaban por algo más tradicional en el uso de la ropa del diario, ambas preferían los escotes menos pronunciados.

Sus ojos ambarinos le daban un aire gatuno que se complementaba con su forma femenina de caminar. Se sorprendió de la oscura determinación que estaba sintiendo su corazón: No deseaba que Archie la conociera.

Quizá eso tenía planeado la tía y eso le hizo sentirse insegura. Archie tendría muchos temas de conversación con esa joven si se presentaba la oportunidad, y debido a ese pensamiento tragó en seco después de estremecerse levemente.

Madeleine Vionnet era la amalgama perfecta de Candy y de Archie. Tenía la algarabía de Candy y la sofisticación y conocimiento de la moda que Archie poseía, sin contar que era muy bella aunque seguro era mayor en edad, pero.. ¿acaso ella misma y Candy también, no eran mayores que él? Aunque sólo por unos pocos meses, pero esa diferencia no significaba nada para él. ¿Acaso la diferencia de edad entre Archie y Madeleine serían un estorbo para lograr impresionarlo? Ella era cautivadora y demasiado afín a él, una verdadera amenaza a su felicidad.

Después de llegar a ese conocimiento lo único que deseaba era salir de ese lugar y rogaba que nunca se llevara a cabo la reunión planeada, pero la tía abuela era una mujer de palabra y dudaba mucho que la pospusiera u optara por cancelarla.

Debido a eso, cuando Albert llegó por ellas, tenía la cabeza tan llena de cosas que no recordó su sorpresa inicial. No tuvo pensamiento para otra cosa que no fuera la forma de no perder el amor de Archie.

Ella tenía poco tiempo sintiéndose realmente amada por él a pesar de sus temores de llegar a situaciones que le pudieran comprometer. Sus besos siempre castos, sus miradas cargadas de ternura, sus conversaciones contenidas a pesar de que él la galanteaba de seguido. Y ella tan tímida como siempre, ¿cómo sería para él encontrar a una joven que seguramente la iba a eclipsar?

Comieron, pero lo único que deseaba era marcharse y apenas pidieron el postre cuando se puso de pie, fingiéndose indispuesta y se marchó del lugar dejando a Candy y a Albert en el restaurante, extrañados por su actitud. La dama de compañía casi salió corriendo tras ella, llamándola sin que pareciera haberla escuchado. Así desaparecieron ambas del restaurant.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Annie? –preguntó Albert, Candy abrió mucho los ojos y negó.

- No tengo idea.

- ¿Conversaste con ella sobre el plan? –preguntó con bastante tacto, temía que le dijera que sí.

- No me dio ninguna oportunidad. No estuvimos a solas ni un momento.

- Si ella sabe le dirá a Archie. No creo que le oculte algo así. Será mejor que no sepa nada.

- Albert, ella es mi amiga..si no le digo todo sentiré que la traiciono.

- Yo te entiendo, pero parte de este plan es que todo mundo reaccione como es debido. Si la tía se da cuenta de que todo esto es un montaje, la presionará a ella primeramente, y sabes que Annie no tiene corazón para ocultar algo así. Un poco de presión de parte de la tía la puede hacer sentir obligada a decirlo. Y tal situación si queda descubierta, me obligará a ser mucho más duro con mi tía con respecto a respetar tu decisión.

- Yo no quiero eso. Ya suficiente tenemos con la manera de que se hablaron ésta mañana. ¿No crees? Si todo se torna una guerra entre ustedes me harán sentir mucho peor.

- Pues bien, definamos los términos si debemos hacerlo. Creo que nadie debe de saberlo, eso evitará sorpresas desagradables más adelante.. desde luego, el primero que se va a enterar de nuestro supuesto noviazgo, es Archie, no se le pasa nada de lo que sucede en la casa y seguramente será mejor a que escuche alguna perorata de la tía y… hay algo más de lo que debemos hablar –e hizo una pausa tratando de reunir el valor, pero al mismo tiempo buscando el modo de no causar que Candy se arrepintiera de todo- ¿Vamos a ponernos de acuerdo en el modo de tratarnos o prefieres que todo fluya normalmente?

Candy de inmediato se ruborizó. ¿Acaso estaba planeando si iban a tomarse de la mano a cada momento o si iban a darse evidentes manifestaciones de cariño? No se sentía capaz de hablar de ello.

Albert recayó en el hecho de que ella se había ruborizado. Dentro de su corazón había mucha incertidumbre, pero la ocultó.

- Las personas enamoradas tienden a manifestar su afecto de un modo particular, pero no quiero ofenderte Candy, quiero que todo lo que pase no te haga sentir invadida ni tampoco incómoda. Por eso te pregunto. ¿Te ofende si beso tu mano o tu mejilla? –y levemente se la acarició. Ella reaccionó pues pareció enrojecer mucho más. ¿Cómo decirle que no la ofendía en absoluto, que inclusive le agradaba (sorpresivamente) demasiado? ¿Pensaría de ella que era una disoluta?

Fue en ese momento que el camarero llegó con los postres, quien se sorprendió de la ausencia de la otra señorita y también de la dama de compañía, la cual había estado sentada discretamente en una mesa cercana a ellos.

- No se preocupe, eran mis invitadas. La cuenta la pagaré yo –le informó Albert.

Lo miró a pesar de saberse sonrojada, con los ojos brillantes, y labios levemente temblorosos. Candy notaba sus rasgos, la profundidad de su voz, la gallardía y atractivo que ostentaba. Albert era un sueño y apenas se estaba dando cuenta de que no era inmune a ello.

No supo cómo había podido ocultar que desde antes de que llegara por Annie y por ella a con la modista, ella había vuelto a sentir toda suerte de sensaciones que no sabía si podría controlar. Se sintió más que emocionada en cuanto le vio, le temblaron las piernas y la voz le falló. ¿Debería decirle que no pasaba nada? ¿Qué a ella no le molestaba ningún gesto después de sentirse tan vulnerable?

Quizá con esa forma de pensar creería que la forma de actuar de ella estaría más que justificada. Estaba segura de que todo lo que estaba sintiendo era un maremoto complicado de dominar.. ella era un manantial trasparente que todo lo reflejaba. Quizá era mejor que pensara que estaba actuando de modo premeditado y no que era ahora una debilidad. Candy apenas tragó en seco.

- ¿Te molesta que te pregunte éstas cosas? – preguntó él con voz suave, viéndola a los ojos. Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Lo que hagas o lo que digas me parecerá perfecto –contestó agachando la cabeza, sintiéndose demasiado temeraria-. Supongo que así serán más notorias todas mis reacciones.. no se puede planear este tipo de cosas… surgirán, ¿no lo crees? –dijo, mirándolo a los ojos brevemente.

- Igual pienso yo.. –contestó Albert y entonces sonrió. Dentro de su corazón cavilaba otras cosas que no quiso decir: el detalle de esto era, que para la tía su noviazgo había empezado ese día, pero esperaría que se miraran de algún modo, que existieran sonrisas, deseos de estar a solas. Y él iba a aprovechar cada oportunidad con Candy para disfrutar esa cercanía, para conquistarla como era debido. Necesitaba un cómplice que le ayudara a urdir algún plan que le facilitara las cosas, porque tampoco podía desligarse del trabajo para poder hacer aquello, pero en el único que confiaba era en George.

Afortunadamente en las llamadas de los últimos días las noticias de George sobre los negocios en aquel país habían sido muy buenas. Solamente hacía falta tomar unas fotografías y autorizar unos planos, la siguiente vez quienes viajarían serían precisamente los socios que radicaban allá.

Lo mismo que Albert estaba ampliando negocios en esa parte del mundo, motivaba a los involucrados a hacer su parte y viajar regularmente a Chicago para presentar los avances logrados. Ya tenía contemplada a la persona adecuada para supervisar los negocios allá en lo futuro, uno de los hijos de un miembro del Consejo parecía un hombre bastante cabal y hablaba el idioma con fluidez. De hecho, fue quien estuvo en los viajes iniciales, pero debía organizar muchas cosas antes de partir para radicar allá y por ello no había acompañado a George en esos días.

Si su mundo se veía tan agolpado de compromisos y sacrificios, también los miembros del Consejo tendrían que hacer su parte. No por nada había estado de un lado para otro sin descanso durante dos años. Elroy Andley había logrado mantener la estabilidad económica sin descuidar a la familia que le había sido encomendada, y había sido gracias a la colaboración de ellos, pero siempre bajo su supervisión. También él pensaba que podía ser posible que dichos personajes trabajaran a la par con él y no le delegaran todos los problemas de las empresas, sino que pensaba ser una especie de columna familiar y no el único que se hiciera responsable de todo el emporio. Su plan era simple, lo complicado era delegar a las personas correctas.

Por lo pronto, iba a aprovechar que tendría más días en casa todavía. Las oficinas estaban repletas de trabajadores, unos cambiaron los pisos de madera y otros quitaron todos los revestimientos de las paredes debido a una plaga que fue la que comenzó todo el plan de hacer los cambios. Aunque el edificio estaba construido de concreto, las paredes estaban revestidas, estaban siendo modernizadas con múltiples apagadores, la inclusión de lámparas en los pasillos, pintura y decorado, cambio en el mobiliario e inclusive el uso de ventanales de un tipo mucho más moderno que los que tenía.

Esperaban que estuvieran listas en menos de 15 días, haciendo la fecha de regreso a las oficinas un poco más tarde de lo que había pensado. Eso entonces se convirtió en algo afortunado, sin embargo, iba a necesitar la ayuda de alguno de los empleados para que no ocupara todo su tiempo en estar en la biblioteca, a menos que…. sabía que necesitaría una secretaria en primer lugar y Josephine era una empleada muy capaz, pero no pensaba en ella precisamente.

Josephine se tendría que hacer cargo de las citas que ya se habían postergado y que molestamente iban a tener que visitarlo en la mansión, el cual siempre consideró un terreno sagrado. No le gustaba hacer tratos de negocios en ese lugar, pero ya no podían postergarse mucho más.

Ya que llegara George, todo iba a poder ser mucho más desahogado para él. Lo tendría que ayudar a definir los planes para el consejo y también con los socios potenciales. ¡Tantas cosas por hacer! Pero su corazón por primera vez se sintió emocionado, de una manera u otra lo iba a lograr.

No se dieron cuenta en qué momento se acabaron el postre, en la mesa estaba también el que Annie había pedido, así que haciendo a un lado las reglas de buenos modales, se dispusieron a tomar sendas cucharadas entre risas y comentarios jocosos. Era como volver al Magnolia… era tener esa misma camaradería, pero Albert iba a procurar que no fuese la típica de aquel año.

- ¿Te gustaría ir a ver las oficinas o prefieres que demos un paseo?

- Pero, ¿no tenías trabajo?

- Si la tía Elroy te estuvo capacitando tan bien para ocupar su lugar, entonces supongo que fue una de darte de peroratas sobre cosas de las empresas.. ¿no es así? –ella soltó una risa. Precisamente eso había formado parte leve de su tiempo de preparación, así que asintió, lo cual hizo que Albert sonriera para sus adentros- Planeaba que vieras las oficinas, de ahí que fuéramos a la mansión y me ayudaras a organizar unos papeles si es que eso no te parece aburrido. Ahora que sé que tu plan era ayudarme, lo menos que debo de hacer es que conozcas un poco más de cómo se trabaja y en algún momento podrás incluso ocupar algún espacio dentro de ese lugar. ¿No te gustaría que las oficinas tuvieran un poco de tu toque personal?

- La tía pondría el grito en el cielo! Que una Andley trabaje sería casi una ofensa para ella, ya ves como se puso con lo de la señorita Vionnet.

Tal comentario hizo reír a Albert. Parecía que tenía demasiado qué decir.

- Mi tía también lo hacía, pero desde la casa o desde Lakewood, lo que sucede que era del tipo que tomaba las decisiones sin que nadie del exterior lo supiera y decía que las órdenes las había dado yo. Por eso era la matrona, aunque realmente fungió el papel de matriarca todo el tiempo después de que mi padre murió –y la miró a los ojos, como si quisiera que tomara en cuenta lo siguiente que iba a decirle pues se pudo leer una expresión llena de ternura a la que ella no fue inmune -. Fue después de que cumplí 20 años cuando algunas cosas las empecé a decidir… Cuando tú y yo nos encontramos en Londres, sabías que mi vida estaba en el Blue River, sin embargo, ya estaba tomando las riendas en algunas áreas de los negocios en el Reino Unido, principalmente en Inglaterra. No era algo formal, pero era una manera de ir preparando el terreno –y se aclaró la voz, su mirada apenas si fue conciliadora-. Mientras mi tía piense que lo trabajarás desde dentro de la casa no se opondrá, pero será severa en sus comentarios. Para cuando se dé cuenta, tu desempeño en los negocios puede ser muy bueno, y si es así, tendrás una posición en las empresas.

Ella lo miró. Demasiado extrañaba el tiempo en el que trabajaba de tiempo completo como enfermera y le parecía que su vida se tornaba demasiado social. Quizá si se sintiera más útil.. quizá…

- Te ayudaré en todo lo que yo entienda, pero te prometo que te atosigaré con preguntas y te haré desesperar cuando creas que ya lo he entendido todo y te vuelva a preguntar. –le dijo con un giño después de unos momentos de pensarlo, era complicado saber que podía pasar más tiempo con él sintiéndose como se sentía, pero había esperado demasiado tiempo para estar así de cerca como para desaprovecharlo.

Albert la miró con una sonrisa divertida.

- Espero que sea un trato.

Salieron del restaurante después de que Albert pagó, y a modo aparentemente desenfadado, tomó de la mano de Candy para irla guiando por todo el camino en lugar de ofrecerle su brazo. Tal gesto podía interpretarse demasiado íntimo, pero Candy prefirió ignorar que fuese así. Sentir la calidez de la mano de Albert aprisionando la suya se constituía en algo mayor, que la turbaba pero al mismo tiempo le hacía sentir una incesante alegría en el corazón.

**&%&%&%**

Ay amigas queridas, todos los que leen y dejan su review, no paro de sentirme agradecida por ello: 81 reviews en sólo tres capítulos! ! ! Eso es muy emocionante y me hace verdaderamente feliz.

Cuando comencé ésta historia en el Foro Rosa, la idea era un fic de pocos capítulos. Me había planteado hacerla intensa pero corta, sin embargo, conforme iba escribiéndola, me di cuenta de que deseaba que aumentara y que tuviera muchas otras cosas. Mientras más escribo y leo sus comentarios, éstos me estimulan a seguir con esa idea. Tengo planeadas algunas cosas, que espero que sean de su agrado también. No dejen de compartirme sus opiniones, sus sugerencias, lo que les gusta y lo que no, para mí tienen muchísimo valor.

**Gracias a:**

**Laila**: Yo también hubiera dicho que sí! Inmediatamente! Lo bueno es que sí dijo que sí. Se tardó un momento, pero ya va encaminada.. me emociono yo, que la escribo, me emociona más lo que sigue.

**Eunice97**: Mira que me siento honrada. Te agradezco. Cuando empecé a escribir en ff no esperaba tanto, pero tu comentario es uno de los que me van a hacer sonreír por mucho tiempo. Espero que sigas pensando del mismo modo y que sea mi trabajo mucho mejor.

**CandyFan72**: amigaaaa! ! yo también te extraño horriblemente, pero lo bueno de nuestra amistad es que es fuerte. Como ya te dije, mi obsesión son las palabras que no son coloquiales.. la palabra coloquial me encanta. Desde muy joven me dediqué a leer de política y leía el diario cuando muchos leían comics, los libros siempre fueron un mar en mi casa, pues mi papá lee muchísimo y yo también aprendí a valorar la literatura de todo tipo. Creo que cada vez que aprendo una palabra nueva me siento del mismo modo que tú. Me emociono bastante.

**Melisa Andrew**: pues ya ves que la tía sigue con sus planes maquiavélicos, pero a ver si no se frustran por andar con sus intrigas. El día que se dé cuenta de que Candy es quien verdaderamente lo hará feliz a ver si no se pega una arrepentida de actuar así, pero con ella nunca se sabe.

**Rose Grandchester**: por lo menos Albert ya los tiene más que claros. Se ha dado cuenta de que por la ojiverde siente algo que ya no está dispuesto a dejar ir. El asunto son las estrategias planeadas y que ella no se haga la desentendida… si yo fuera ella, qué cosas no haría.. jajaja.

**Paloma**: Me enterneces extremadamente.. gracias por considerarme de ese modo, para mí un honor y dispuesta al 100%. Como les he comentado en los otros fics, son 3 historias las cuales debo actualizar. Algunas de las chicas que me leen aquí, lo hacen paralelamente en las otras historias, por eso estoy tratando de actualizar una por vez. De repente al ir escribiendo, surgen más capítulos que los que necesito en esa semana, pero en otros también siento que la musa se va de vacaciones, así que me doy mi tiempo, leo y releo lo mismo que ya he escrito para inspirarme de vuelta. Este fic es el que tiene una historia más libre, de los otros voy mucho más adelantada, así que lo que me compartas de tus opiniones y de las de las demás lectoras, puede llegar a influir mucho aquí. Gracias porque desde que comencé has estado ahí. Abre tu cuenta en ff, será muy bueno charlar por medio de los PM o agrégame como amiga en facebook. Creo que tenemos mucho que compartir.

**Iris Adriana**: Muchas gracias, espero que te siga gustando mucho.

**Nelly**: Ya ves que aquí no estaba para pedir consejos, es que tiene mucho tiempo con la tía abuela, así que ella ha sido estricta y no sólo de buenos modales y protocolo es lo que le ha dado por enseñarle, sino cómo llegar a ser una matriarca si es que ella hacía falta y el tiro le ha salido por la culata.. la chica ha madurado, está manifestando un criterio propio hasta el punto de que Annie incluso se ha sorprendido. No es lo mismo verla como la chica que se trepaba a los árboles solamente, sino darse cuenta de que ahora es una persona más refinada.

**Laura Grandchester**: Mira que siempre que leo tu nombre en algún review me siento muy contenta. Terry **jamás** con susana. Compartimos opiniones al respecto. Y sí, cuando Candy pensaba irse a la colina de Pony una cosa que pensó era que no quería dejar a Albert, así que aproveché eso. Un gusto enorme cada que charlamos. Espero que siga siendo así. Y si ella se pierde a Terry tal como lo has dicho, creo que quedas en completa disposición de quedártelo, me gustó mucho que me dijeras eso. Y el fic seguirá teniendo mucha ternura, entre otras cosas. Un abrazo.

**GINNA**: Gracias por seguirme, el plan es que sea siempre tan bueno cada capítulo que muchas opinen igual que tú. Para eso escribo. Un saludo.

**CECI ANDREW 1980**: amiga, pues si, exactamente. Pienso que hay cosas que deben pasar primero antes de que la verdad les llegue al raciocinio, pero no prometo nada, ya ves que yo me emociono y le doy rienda suelta al romance a la primera provocación. Te extraño bárbara, que mala pata que no tenga ya internet.

**Guest Eliza**: pues el que esperabas aquí ha llegado. Pero con él, las intrigas y los complejos de Annie, que para variar se siente menos…. A ver que tal te sigue pareciendo.

**Joce9814**: estoy actualizando en este momento un capítulo a la semana, pero espero que siempre sea así o que incluso aumente, todo depende de mis otros fics. Si termino alguno, eso me va a dar más tiempo libre para darle a éste muchos más capítulos al mes. Un saludo, gracias. Si tú te has tomado tu tiempo para escribirme un review, lo menos que puedo hacer es contestártelo. Ahora que he entendido como se moderan los reviews y ya con teclado nuevo, es más fácil, porque antes escribía desde mi móvil e iba al cyber para publicarlo con muchas prisas, pero ahora lo hago al revés. Escribo en el computador y lo paso a mi móvil y publico desde él.

**Maxima**: La verdad que sí, la francesita tiene lo suyo y ya ves que a los hombres les seducen muchas veces las entonaciones de un idioma extranjero en la voz de una mujer, imagina si esa mujer es liberal como la diseñadora parece ser. A ver qué tal le va a Annie con Archie o al revés…

**Lady susi**: Sería muy bueno! ! mira que no lo había pensado a pesar de que he leído varios fics donde dejan esa opción. Gracias por tus opiniones, vas a hacer que me lo proponga, sólo debo pensar muy bien en qué momento de la historia pudiera ser, para darle más intensidad y variedad al fic.

**Samantha7702**: pues al parecer la posición y el dinero de los Andley no tanto, ya ves que en una parte del anime Candy se la pasó deseando quitarse el apellido, y la tía lo supo, y ella en un momento también le prohibió llevarlo, y Candy obedeció. La mente cochambrosa de la señora voló. Le dio pánico.

**Maryel Tonks**: aceptada, creo yo, todas las solicitudes de amistad han sido bien recibidas por mi parte. Espero que así como tú, muchas otras lectoras se unan y allí también interactúen conmigo. Y date cuenta, por qué Albert desata tantas pasiones y es el motivo de muchos anhelos. Soy Albert-fan y muy arraigada, pero es que mi wero es un caballero de los mejores. Me hace suspirar….. y es decidido, así que si la tía se pone terca, él también lo va a hacer. Que tiemble la tierra con los Andley en conflicto.

**Clau Ardley**: Ay querida Clau, mira que yo opino lo mismo… ¿Donde andará? Creo que para quienes escribimos, es el desfogue de muchas de las cosas que traemos dentro. Hay tantos miedos y deseos de ser feliz que los reflejamos en cada línea que fluye a través de nuestras manos. Y caballeros hay, no creo que se hayan extinguido, pero nos hace falta abrir los ojos, darnos la oportunidad. Y así me tienes con tu fic, estoy ansiosa porque no he visto actualización en estos días.. admiro mucho tu trabajo, eso lo sabes bien. Te mando más que saludos y muchos abrazos. Me has ayudado bastante. Sigo pensando en el texto sobre Ana, me ha dado mucho a reflexionar.

**Cony**: por un momento me he quedado sin palabras, no sé cómo contestarte. De hecho, Candy se mira representada como una chica más desarrollada y de formas más maduras, pero creo que lo más impresionante de ella sigue siendo su personalidad. La belleza es innegable, la vimos en el manga y la vemos en el anime, pero créeme que con su forma de ser va a arrasar con todo. Hará falta una escena en un lago para hacer notar su atractivo físico como superior, pero si no es así, su belleza si será muy notoria por el modo en que los muchachos la persiguen todo el tiempo. Enamoró a los hombres de toda una familia, ¿cómo hacerlo si su atractivo no es físico también? Lo dijo Neil en el manga que se había puesto más linda y su figura le regresaba el alma. Ya iremos viendo. Te agradezco tu consejo.

**Angelnr**: Pues sí, se va a ir con todo para enamorarla, aunque use métodos menos convencionales. Por lo menos sabe que ella de cualquier manera saldrá beneficiada si no lo logra. Una mujer preparada tiene más formas de defenderse en la sociedad.

**Erika de Andrew**: yo también espero eso (risa maquiavélica), la ventaja es que yo la escribo, así que pronto vamos a leer algo de eso. Y te agradezco que pienses así de mí. Yo trato definitivamente que cada cosa que escribo sea buena. No sé si lo logro todas las ocasiones, pero cuando me lo dicen me ayudan a sentirme motivada, y cuando algo no les parece y me lo comparten, me ayudan a perfeccionar mi forma de escribir. Mis saludos y gracias por seguir aquí.

**ely Alvarez**: aquí estaba el siguiente. Que bueno que te guste, espero que siga siendo así.

**Lucy de Andrew**: No hay de qué, mira que para mí también es algo muy satisfactorio y una de las cosas que me he propuesto también es que cada persona que los lee tenga también esa misma impresión. Y si, Albert es el representante ideal de todo lo que una mujer puede desear en un hombre… awwww, a suspirar. Mi abrazo de vuelta.

**Chiquita Andrew**: Mira que con que me leas y que aparte me dejes un review me hace sentir muy emocionada. Que bueno que te parezca así.

**Patty** Castillo: gracias, y la verdad, yo sé lo que es eso.. y que la persona que te mueve el piso te dé un beso en la mejilla por primera vez me ha resultado en una experiencia muy bella. Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía algo así, por eso es que lo he puntualizado aquí primeramente con el toque de las manos… awwww.. una que es romanticona… no puede vivir sin esos detalles. ¿Y el beso? Créeme que ya llegará.

**Friditas**: Mujeeer.. ya, me calmo, eres una amiga de esas que quedan pocas, gracias por seguir al pendiente de mí, de mis fics, por ser inspiradora y por hablarme siempre con tu forma tan auténtica de ser. Mira que te seguiré dando lata y ya sabes lo que opino sobre todo tu talento. Espero compartamos muchas cosas más. y sobre Madeleine, va a dar muchísimo qué hablar, va a estar en gran parte de la historia.. ya verás qué planes tengo para ella. Aunque se me acabe el plan de datos, me encanta charlar contigo por whatsapp.

**Abiudzarahid**: que bueno que te lo parezca. Ya ves que el de ésta semana ha llegado puntualito. Y creo que todas queremos a un hombre así.. por lo menos yo.

: pues es mérito del wero de mis amores, que siempre inspira esas cosas. La figura del Albert del manga es mi debilidad. Como lo dije antes, si todo sale bien, espero seguir publicando a lo menos una vez a la semana.

**Iio**: mis planes es seguir con ella y culminarla. Lo que todavía no sé, es cuantos giros llegue a dar. Tengo una idea general de los capítulos siguientes, pero es como si se escribiera sola. Cada personaje nos va guiando a cada paso. Me encanta que te encante.

**Elisa**: awwwww… mira que mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Unas pequeñas palabras que son tan grandes para mí. Espero que un día sea profesional y pueda tener mis escritos en la vitrina de una librería, pero para eso mis planes son iniciar mis estudios en literatura el año próximo si Dios quiere. Tener más bases para sustentar lo que tanto amo hacer. Estoy en proceso de aprendizaje, por eso lo he dicho. Escribía desde los 13 y a los años lo dejé debido a cosas muy difíciles que pasaron en mi vida. Hace apenas unos meses que lo retomé. Mi incursión en fanfiction es para definir si algo tengo que aportar que pueda ser leído y valorado. Y nunca quiero dejar de escribir. Pronto también crearé un blog para ese fin, pues mis historias no todas tienen que ver con los personajes de Candy, sino que son muy generales. Espero que me sigas leyendo. Un saludo afectuoso. Nos seguimos leyendo… y gracias.

**Monica**: al igual que todas las que se han integrado a leer este u otro de mis fics, gracias. Me agrada sobremanera que sea así, y que siga contando con tus reviews.

* * *

Ahora.. yo sé que hay muchas lectoras y/o lectores anónimos. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Por aquellas escritoras que me leen y algunas que aunque no me dejen un review, han decidido mandarme sus PM. A las nuevas lectoras que apenas se agregan, espero que siga contando con su preferencia.

Pero indudablemente, por quienes han sido fieles a cada actualización, por todo el apoyo que he recibido de quienes se han tomado su tiempo para escribirme o compartir algo conmigo.

Mis amigas, han estado conmigo en el proceso que he estado llevando. No me gusta decir las cosas malas, pero tengo que decir que sus palabras me han dado consuelo y aliento en tiempos difíciles. Lo bueno de lo malo es que cuento con ustedes. Y lo mejor, que he estado maravillosamente bien a pesar de que se mira muy, muy malo.

Ustedes que forman parte de mi vida: **CandyFan72, ccc73, Friditas, CECI ANDREW 1980, Clau Agvel, MilluxD, Blackangelvh**, puesto que nos hemos conocido mucho mejor, me han compartido de su vida y de sus experiencias, de su cariño y de sus consejos de una u otra forma. También me siento muy orgullosa de ustedes, cada una me hace sentir muy bendecida.

**Marta, Eva, Rosaura y Carola… las quiero muchísimo chicas. De todo corazón.**

Un abrazo, muchos besos, bendiciones desde mi México que tanto amo…

*****_**AnaEdith**_*****

**P.D. Carmen Tiza**: acabo de leer tu review en "_Sin Proponérmelo_". Un saludote!


	5. Los secretos que se van a revelar

**Capítulo 5: Los secretos que se van a revelar.**

* * *

Después de la comida, Annie se encerró en su cuarto por más de dos horas. Las había llevado el chofer con la modista y después de esperarlas por más de una hora, la llegada de Albert en su auto que les auguraba una tarde en su compañía le había hecho tomar la decisión de despedirlo para que regresara a la casa en caso de que lo necesitaran. El chofer se había retirado, así que viéndose solas al salir del restaurante, le pidió a un empleado del mismo que le consiguiera un coche con el cual regresar. Entonces pasó. Miró una vitrina de una tienda de ropa exclusiva para damas casadas y la sola idea de que era lo que necesitaba le hizo llamar la atención del cochero para que se detuviera, habiendo hecho eso, se bajó del coche y caminando a la tienda, se aventuró a entrar.

Había no sólo vestidos, había capas, abrigos, sombreros y guantes. Cantidades de prendas interiores de todos los tipos. Camisones discretos y también reveladores. Pudo palpar un juego de ropa interior que jamás hubiera imaginado que las mujeres casadas usaran. Tragó en seco y se supo con los ojos como platos porque vio su reflejo en uno de los espejos del ostentoso local. La dama de compañía estaba en la entrada, no se había atrevido a pasearse dentro de la tienda aunque la señorita a su cuidado era la única clienta en ese momento, y no lo hizo pues las prendas en la tienda eran lujos que ella no podía darse y estar recorriendo los pasillos iba a ser más una tortura que otra cosa.

Debido a ello, la mirada de Annie recorría las prendas sin sentirse tan agobiada por el escrutinio de alguien. La dependienta estaba a una distancia retirada, evaluando si realmente era necesitada por ella.

Debió ver su expresión porque se encaminó hacia Annie con una sonrisa amable.

- ¿Buscaba algo especial?

Annie no sabía ni qué decirle, pero tomó aire y tragó con dificultad.

- En unos meses me voy a casar y quería saber qué tipo de vestidos y ropa interior es la que usted vendía.

- ¿Pensaba en su luna de miel?

Ella, severamente ruborizada sólo asintió. No sólo era una mentira que pensara en su luna de miel, también era mentira que pensara que iba a necesitar algo así en algún momento (No sabía que era usanza de algunas mujeres casadas hacerse de tales prendas).

En un momento, se arrepintió de haber entrado, así que le dijo a la mujer que la disculpase, pero que en otra ocasión volvería con más tiempo. Cuando salió de la tienda expulsó el aire con fuerza y la mujer que la acompañaba pidió al cochero que les abriera la puerta, dejando que Annie entrara primero en él y después lo hizo la empleada.

Las imágenes vistas la habían dejado tan asombrada que no había dejado de pensar en ellas. Su poca amistad con otras jóvenes a causa de su timidez no le había dado pauta para relacionarse con alguna que ya gozara de las mieles del matrimonio y su madre era muy estricta en esos temas, así que ni por muy loca que estuviera iba a preguntarle sobre esa ropa. No sabía muy bien qué hacer.

La única mujer que conocía que quizá fuese más desinhibida era, quizá, la señora Leegan y hasta incluso Eliza podría saber de esas cosas, pero no pensaría en acudir a ellas ni aunque viviesen en la misma ciudad y llevaran un trato más o menos civilizado.

Debía estar algo loca por siquiera pensar en ellas.

Pero las telas, los diseños, no se escapaban de su mente (y ella que sólo había pensado en comprarse algún vestido que no la hiciera mirarse tan menor!). Entonces lo decidió. Fue al escritorio de su padre con una llave que tenía para ocasiones de emergencia y extrajo el dinero que consideró suficiente para regresar a aquella tienda. Su padre le autorizaba a usarlo si lo creía conveniente, y como las veces que lo había hecho nunca le había protestado, se atrevió a tomarlo. La única que podía explicarle sobre aquellas prendas era la dependienta, así que evitando a su madre, le pidió a la empleada que volviera con ella a la tienda y esperara como lo había hecho, a la entrada de la misma.

La mujer que atendía el lugar se sorprendió bastante por verla de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión ya la tienda tenía varias clientas en ella, entonces Annie decidió esperar a que aquellas salieran para preguntar.

Fue bastante vergonzoso, pero la mujer no se burlaba de ella. Al contrario, le enseñaba las formas en que las prendas se usaban e incluso tenía algunos catálogos con dibujos de mujeres portando los modelos.

Si se había ruborizado antes, ahora su rubor era mayor.

Viendo que la chica era bastante inocente, la mujer escogió varios diseños de menor audacia. Le mostró los otroras usados ligueros a la cintura y también los que se desprendían de los corsés, los cuales estaban adornados de encajes y listones muy finos, y las bragas que eran demasiado cortas, de telas delicadas. Algunas de hilos naturales, traslúcidos y otros satinados.

Le asombraron los sujetadores que podían usarse en lugar del corsé completo y que eran algo que su madre no creía que aprobara mucho, sobre todo porque la idea de dejar sin atención el talle en una señorita de su edad era difícil de imaginar, todas solían acentuarlo como canon de moda de la época, aunque al parecer eso estaba por cambiar.

Lo impresionante eran los vestidos, que eran más cortos, tal como la diseñadora francesa tenía en su taller, pero no eran tan elaborados y bonitos, eso lo tenía que reconocer. El vestido que le estaba confeccionando a Candy era mucho más hermoso que cualquiera de ellos. Y Annie no tenía problema con que su amiga se mirara hermosa, pero delante de su amado Archie no quería verse para nada opacada por la señorita Vionnet.

Suspiró al darse cuenta de que quizá nada de lo que allí tenían sería realmente adecuado y estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando un vestido de color azul le llamó la atención. Era sencillo, pero bastante femenino, de escote más profundo que los que ella siempre portaba. Ideal para la tarde pero podía pasar sin ningún problema por un vestido para la noche si usaba una gargantilla o se recogía el cabello. La sola idea le hizo levantar una ceja. Quizá no era un vestido tan despampanante como los de Madeleine, pero la mujer que la atendía había dicho algo: cuando las damas usan la ropa interior adecuada, también se adquiere seguridad y es la seguridad la que les hace sentirse atractivas. La sola idea de que algo así le sirviera y pudiera dejar de sentirse tan poca cosa, la hizo aventurarse. Iba a comprar mucha ropa como esa, aunque supiera que su madre iba a pegar el grito en el cielo cuando se enterara.

Lo verdaderamente incómodo iba a ser cómo podía conseguir una talla adecuada sin que la dama le midiera el busto u otra parte de su cuerpo; pero, a pesar de ello, respiró hondo y lo decidió. Que la midiera de punta a punta para que pudiera escoger lo que necesitaba. Los ligeros unidos al corsé, los sujetadores y los ligueros separados, las bragas rematadas con encajes y las medias. Todo lo que fuese necesario y también se llevaría el vestido. Iban a quedar atrás muchas de las prendas interiores que su madre le instaba a usar con los vestidos largos.

Si para sentirse especial aunque Archie no lo advirtiera, debía vestirse más audaz, lo haría.. Ya era demasiado todo lo que había pasado con el ingreso de su amado a la universidad. Sabía que él la extrañaba y que esas semanas de vacaciones le dedicaba su tiempo y sus atenciones, pero quería asegurarse de que eso no iba a cambiar. Pagó en efectivo y tomó los paquetes sintiéndose apenas culpable de haber gastado tanto, pero ya lo había decidido y no se iba a retractar.

Estaba por irse cuando se detuvo en seco y regresó con la mujer sólo para preguntar si acaso hacían vestidos a la medida y la mujer asintió, sin embargo le dijo que elaborarlos podía durar entre una y tres semanas en el menor de los casos, dependiendo de la complejidad de los diseños y las texturas de las telas.

Faltaba tan poco para el cumpleaños de Candy que tuvo que insistir en que crease un diseño que durante semanas había estado en su imaginación. Le pidió a la mujer con qué dibujar y en menos de diez minutos plasmó el diseño que había imaginado, le dijo el color en el cual había pensado y la textura de la tela que le parecía más apropiada. La mujer prometió hacer todo lo posible por conseguir lo necesario y le pidió que regresara en un par de días para poderle tener una respuesta. Annie le advirtió que sin importar lo que pasara, quería la exclusividad del diseño, no quería que se lo hiciese a nadie más.

Al irse la joven, la mujer miró el dibujo y se quedó asombrada. ¿Sería un boceto suyo o acaso lo había visto en algún otro lugar? Si acaso era suyo, la muchacha tenía talento, pero si no, por lo menos tenía muy buen gusto y eso le agradó.

* * *

El final de la comida, después de haber compartido el postre fue bastante ameno. Sabía Candy que al estar cerca de Albert después de las cosas que había estado sintiendo durante ese día podía desencadenar en un nerviosismo mayor. ¿Cómo ocultarle a Albert lo que estaba sintiendo? Necesitaba la claridad de un tiempo a solas, así que después de acceder acompañarlo a las oficinas, un contratiempo que se había suscitado, le hizo darse cuenta de que podía tener un momento donde no sería él tan consciente de su turbación: El encargado de la obra se había accidentado, lastimándose el hombro y el brazo.

Los empleados, al no tener a su jefe inmediato, estaban mirándose unos a otros, sin saber qué dirección tomar. Uno de los hombres con mayor experiencia estaba tratando de conseguir que comenzaran a limpiar todo para que no quedaran las herramientas desperdigadas por todos lados, pero tampoco sabía qué decisiones tomar después de ello, así que se acercó a Albert buscando dirección. Fue cuando el encargado regresó, ya con un cabestrillo improvisado, dispuesto a continuar el trabajo comenzado a pesar de su situación.

Al mirar a Albert, el hombre palideció un poco, pero como respuesta recibió una mirada serena. El hombre estaba temeroso de haber dejado todo sin supervisión, pero el gesto del dueño le trajo tranquilidad.

- Disculpe señor Andley, ocurrió un imprevisto.

- Me lo dijo uno de sus trabajadores. Ella es la señorita White, ha venido para ver los avances y lo más probable es que también le haga unos ajustes al diseño de una de las oficinas.

Candy abrió mucho sus ojos. El asunto de darle su toque personal iba en serio. Trató de reponerse y sus ojos se dirigieron a la evidencia del accidente en el hombro del hombre. Su expresión se tornó preocupada. No estaba bien, eso era la verdad.

- Tanto gusto señorita, estoy a sus órdenes en lo que disponga –saludó de cabeza y después, a pesar de haber hecho un leve gesto de dolor, se repuso y cambió su expresión. Candy se sobresaltó y para Albert fue bastante notorio-. Continuaremos el trabajo inmediatamente señor Andley, no se preocupe.

- Mire señor Smith, usted es el que no se debe preocupar. Después de su accidente, creo que todos se quedaron algo afectados. No creo que sea lo mejor que sigan trabajando después de esos momentos de tensión. Lo que debería de hacer es ir y revisarse con un médico, no quisiera que por causa de poco cuidado se viese peor.

- Señor Andley, le aseguro..

- Mire, tengo a una enfermera a mi lado que lo está mirando con preocupación, eso significa que algo está mal todavía ¿no es así Candy?

La rubia lo miró, asintiendo. El hombre estaba enfundado en un overol desgastado. La camisa se le había desgarrado desde el área que cubría la clavícula hasta casi el codo, dejando unida la manga por la parte de la sisa. El brazo se veía inflamado por el golpe y los raspones, y al acercarse a mirarlo se dio cuenta de que el encaje del hueso al hombro no tenía el mejor aspecto, parecía no estar en su correcta posición.

- Creo que deberá ir a que lo revise un médico. ¿Quién le ha ayudado para ponerse esa pañoleta a modo de cabestrillo? Debería saber que si queda mal encajado le puede producir un dolor mayor. Mientras más tiempo pase, más se inflamará. Debe ir a atención médica, señor.

- No quería dejar a mis empleados sin supervisión. Mi mano derecha está en el hospital pues su mujer estaba por dar a luz, no quería demorar los trabajos… estaba incómodo por haber retrasado la fecha de entrega, no quería que mi situación ocasionara más complicaciones.

- Le he dicho ésta mañana que lo que quiero es que el trabajo sea profesional. De cualquier manera, si en este momento se retiran a descansar, quizá para mañana todos trabajen mucho mejor, habiendo pasado el susto y siendo usted atendido del modo correcto.

El hombre pareció dudar. Era un regalo para él que no se hubiese enojado, pero sus empleados ganaban el sueldo por día trabajado y ese era el sustento de sus familias. Si les descontaban la mitad del día sería poco favorable para la mayoría.

Albert al mirarlo dudar algo intuyó.

- Considere la situación. Si lo que teme es que le pague menos ésta semana, le aseguro que eso no va a suceder. Esto ha pasado sin que nadie lo pudiera evitar. Usted mismo dice que si su empleado estuviera, todo el trabajo habría continuado con normalidad, ¿no es así? Lo que quiero saber es donde se encuentra el personal médico que debiera estar apostado en este lugar, pensé que ellos lo habían llevado para que le brindaran atención médica.

El hombre se sonrojó.

- La esposa de mi empleado había venido a la obra cuando le sobrevinieron los dolores de parto. Se fueron ambos en la ambulancia junto con el médico y la enfermera encargados.

- Vaya contratiempo… -y suspiró Albert-. Hará falta precisar que aunque se hagan cargo de las emergencias, ellos deben regresar al momento de llevar a alguien al hospital. La obra no puede quedar sin un médico ni equipo de primeros auxilios.

Albert miró a Candy y después al empleado, regresando a ver a Candy con curiosidad.

- ¿No crees que puedas ayudarlo?

Candy lo miró, suspirando de inmediato ante esa oportunidad. Hacía tiempo que su trabajo de enfermera voluntaria constaba más bien de ayudar a niños enfermos para que tomaran sus medicinas o a ancianos que más que enfermedades físicas, lo que sufrían era de soledad; sabía que para acomodar el hombro necesitaba algo de fuerza y de técnica. No quería producir un daño si lo hacía mal.

"No sé si debería… hace tanto tiempo que no estoy enfrente de un caso así" pensaba ella, sin embargo sabía que mientras más tiempo pasara más se inflamaría y padecería mayor dolor.

- Admito que a las enfermeras no nos permitían hacer esto en el hospital, pero en ocasiones era necesario que aprendiéramos debido a que se esperaba que algunas sirviéramos en el frente como enfermeras militares, ahí toda la ayuda disponible era requerida con mayor preparación.

Con algo de pena, pero sin mostrarla, pidió permiso para revisar el área. Trató de mantener una expresión controlada y de mucha seguridad. Al sólo tacto el hombre se estremeció. Candy le brindó una sonrisa y pidió que entraran para poder ayudarlo. Le pidió a Albert que entrara con ellos, ante el desconcierto de muchos empleados.

- Necesito un lugar donde pueda estar un par de escalones abajo para que pueda estar a la altura correcta mientras lo acomodo –le dijo al hombre. El mismo suspiró, pero sabía que debía hacer eso pues estaba sintiendo los dedos de la mano entumecerse. Mientras más rápido, mejor.

Los dirigió a un área que ya estaba casi terminada de los pisos y paredes. Lo único que el hombre encontró para morder fue un trozo de tela que dobló varias veces y colocó entre sus dientes después de suspirar un momento antes.

Era un hombre rudo, pero también no era inmune al dolor.

Albert seguía las instrucciones dichas escuetamente, no quería que el hombre se pusiera más nervioso, se quitó su saco y lo dejó donde no le estorbase.

Convinieron contar hasta tres para hacer los movimientos de acomodo, pero Candy le dijo moviendo los labios a Albert que sería no en el 3 sino en el 2, para que el hombre no se tensionara precisamente antes de acomodar el hombro y él tuviese en cuenta de que el movimiento sería antes de lo dicho.

- Por favor, relájese todo lo que pueda. El señor Andley lo tomará del torso para evitar que usted se esfuerce. ¿Le parece bien? –el hombre asintió.

Aunque sabía lo que debía hacer porque lo había visto algunas veces al estar en el hospital, no pudo evitar sentir nerviosismo, así que pensó en los pasos a seguir mientras buscaba relajarse. Comenzó con la técnica a pesar de que estaba al pendiente del hombre y si sentía demasiado dolor. Había convenido con Albert en el momento que efectuaría el jalón decisivo, pero el hombre no se había dado cuenta así que no se lo esperó. Ese notorio jalón produjo un ruido seco que indicaba que el hueso había vuelto a su posición.

La técnica funcionó, el grito ahogado del hombre hizo que se estremeciera. Había dolido, pero ya podría moverlo, eso era lo mejor.

Con sus ojos vidriosos llenos de incredulidad, miró a la chica al mismo tiempo que escupía el trapo sin saber a donde había caído. Albert ya lo había soltado y se había separado de él para recoger su saco.

- Señorita.. –dijo ahogadamente-, dijo que lo haría al contar 3 y lo hizo cuando llegó a 2.

Ella trató de calmarlo con una sonrisa avergonzada.

- Lamento que se sintiera mal, pero es algo que aprendí cuando trabajaba. A veces al poner inyecciones también es necesario distraer a los pacientes porque si no se tensionan y duele mucho más.

El hombre miraba a Candy y miraba a Albert como si le hubiese ganado la incredulidad, pero al tratar de mover el brazo, se dio cuenta de que el hombro no le dolía igual, de hecho había ganado bastante movilidad. Había quedado bien después de todo. Entonces su expresión cambió, y una sonrisa abochornada ocupó su cara, en la cual también se vislumbró un sonrojo.

- Lo lamento. No debí.. digamos que la manera de hacerlo me sorprendió. –"Nunca pensé que una joven como usted tuviese tanta fuerza", pensó.

- Déjeme revisarlo –pidió y así lo hizo, tratando de percibir si al hacerlo el hombre manifestaba aquello que indicara que no había quedado bien, pero eso no pasó-. Le recomiendo que se ponga ahora sí el cabestrillo y que asista con un médico. Todo parece indicar que ha quedado bien, pero él deberá cerciorarse y seguramente le dará algo para el dolor. Necesita aseo en los raspones y también algunos fomentos fríos. Creo que solamente eso lo decidirá el doctor.

El hombre obedeció, con la ayuda de Candy se acomodó la pañoleta a modo de cabestrillo y suspiró.

- Haré como usted me dijo –miraba a Candy, y después se dirigió a los dos-. Muchas gracias.

- Entonces, no se diga más –interrumpió Albert ya habiendo terminado de ponerse el saco-. Debe ir al hospital, despache a su gente. Dígales que se les espera mañana muy temprano, que se tomen lo que queda de la tarde para descansar. ¿Necesita que lo lleve?

- No, señor Andley. Tengo un viejo auto afuera, uno de mis hombres me pueden llevar. Muchas gracias.

- Entonces eso es todo, señor Smith. Espero que para mañana todo vuelva a la normalidad, si usted no puede venir, necesito saberlo.

- Le aseguro que si yo no puedo asistir, mandaré a alguien de mi entera confianza que pueda sustituirme de ser necesario. El trabajo no se va a detener más, le doy mi palabra de que procuraré que terminemos en la fecha pactada ésta mañana.

Y habiendo dicho eso, el empleado inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto y Albert evitó estrecharle la mano para despedirse con el fin de no sacudirlo y llegar a lastimarlo más, Candy le brindó una sonrisa y un "espero que se mejore", que el empleado agradeció, alejándose después de haberle hecho una venia en segundo lugar.

Después de eso, Albert se quedó mirando a Candy mientras iban hacia la calle. Parecía que el rostro de ella mostraba algo de pesar.

- ¿Te sientes mal?

Ella lo miró sabiéndose imposibilitada de ocultar su sentir.

- ¿Sabes lo que hubiera dado antes por la oportunidad de atender a alguien así? Hace un momento estuve a punto de decir que no. Creo que todo este tiempo de trabajo de voluntariado me ha hecho más débil. Ya no me siento tan segura de mis capacidades. Es sólo un hombro dislocado, y yo sentí como si fuese una operación!

- Candy, lo hiciste bien, ¿por qué te reprochas?

Entonces frunció levemente el ceño, pero después corrigió su expresión.

- ¿Te arrepientes de haber dejado de ejercer la enfermería como antes? –preguntó, tratando de ocultar la decepción por pensar que la estaba forzando a algo que no quería.

Candy suspiró, deteniéndose.

- Es algo complicado..

- Explícamelo. Soy todo oídos.

- No me malinterpretes, me encanta el voluntariado, me siento útil al ir a los hospitales y atender a las personas que me necesitan. Sé que la decisión que tomé al dejar el hospital fue la correcta, lo siento así en mi corazón. Lo único es que no era consciente de que después de los años que han pasado, me sentiría tan poco capaz de enfrentar una circunstancia como la que acaba de pasar.

- Tú misma dijiste que a las enfermeras no se les permitía ese tipo de atenciones a los enfermos.

- Ya lo sé que no, pero si fuese una emergencia donde no hubiese posibilidad de un médico, yo debería de sentirme capaz de hacer algo, y esa hoy no fue la situación.

- No te juzgues tan duramente. ¿Recuerdas cuando tenía la cabaña del bosque llena de animales lastimados a los que cuidaba hasta verlos sanar? Cuando estaba en África se presentaron algunos casos en los que me sentí como un inexperto e incapaz de ayudar en nada. Creo que a veces la inseguridad no puede ser esquivada, pero no debe ser motivo para que pienses que no tienes capacidad. Seguramente has tenido razón al inicio de no acomodar ese hombro para que un médico lo valorara, pero como bien dijiste, mientras más tardara iba a ser peor. No te sientas mal. Nada malo pasó.

- Sé que tienes razón, no debería sentirme mal, pero creo que ha sido inevitable.

- Olvidemos el asunto, ¿está bien? Si deseas puedes tomar algún curso para actualizarte como enfermera y eso quizá te haga sentir más preparada para cualquier eventualidad, aunque.. eso impediría tener el tiempo para capacitarte en los negocios como habíamos pensado. ¿De verdad no quieres regresar a trabajar en el hospital?

Albert tuvo que preguntárselo aunque una parte de él temía la respuesta. Nunca había obligado a Candy a nada que ella no quisiera y sabía que ser enfermera durante mucho tiempo fue más que una profesión, fue su identidad.

Ella lo miró conteniendo el aliento. ¿De verdad podría dejar todos sus planes de ayudar a Albert si la necesitaba para volver a la que consideró por mucho tiempo su profesión? Después de dos años de clases y estudios interminables de cultura, de música, de arte, de moda, de finanzas y etiqueta, no pudo menos que darse cuenta de que no podía claudicar. Ella había llegado a Chicago con el único fin de al estar cerca de él, no quería ser una vergüenza para la familia por su falta de modales y refinamiento. Recordó a las jóvenes que lo consideraron buen partido y muchas veces se sintió inferior. No entendía por qué a veces necesitaba que la viese más adulta, más preparada, pero sabía que en eso no pensaba dar un paso atrás. Poder ser su ayuda y aminorar la carga sobre sus hombros fue algo posterior, pero seguía siendo importante. Sabía desde un inicio que el dejar de trabajar como enfermera iba a ser el precio que iba a tener que pagar para hacerlo y no lo dudó ni pensaba cambiar de modo de pensar.

- He convenido contigo en ayudarte. Estoy aquí debido a eso, lo sabes, ¿verdad? –preguntó con apenas un hilo de voz. Se odió por sentir que su voz sonaba tan afectada.

Albert sonrió. Debido a sus palabras se sintió liberado, pues temía que cambiara de opinión. Pudo ver el destello de los ojos verdes ante la sonrisa que le brindó y la forma en que los colores le llegaban al rostro, pero no dejó de mirarla a los ojos, fingiendo que no percibía el sonrojo, trataba de llegar a descubrir lo que ella sentía a través de su cristalina mirada.

Esa dulce muchacha que había dejado de ser una niña, que había sido su adoración y de la cual había pensado que había superado los sentimientos por ella, estaba delante de sí, ofreciéndole su futuro a pesar de que sabía que podía tener mayores satisfacciones como enfermera, sin las groserías de la tía, sin las presiones de la sociedad, sin las reglas de etiqueta que tanta ceremonia representaban.

Nunca como en ese momento se había dado cuenta de todo lo que había dejado por él y eso lo conmocionó. No era sólo decir que había dejado de trabajar, era saber que la enfermería no era su prioridad y ella no pensaba que lo fuese en lo futuro. Necesitaba saber sus verdaderos motivos para dejar todo atrás. ¿Sería el agradecimiento hacia él o sería que ella sentía algo más?

* * *

Después de llegar a la mansión, Candy se disculpó porque deseaba refrescarse y Albert accedió, dejando para más tarde la revisión de los papeles que él quería enseñarle.

Había pasado una mañana y parte de la tarde, fantástica, la comida había sido deliciosa, la plática había sido bastante amena, pero seguía pensando en el hecho de que ella había dejado todo por él, entonces sonrió para sí, sintiendo por primera vez algo de ilusión. No era que le gustara la idea de que se sacrificara, sino su verdadera razón.

Había sido un día plagado de demasiadas cosas. Desde convencerla para fingir un noviazgo, el enfrentarse a su tía, el descubrir un asomo de celos en Candy debido a la modista, la forma en que le había reafirmado el motivo por el cual dejó de trabajar y se había propuesto ser una joven refinada como cualquiera de las damas de sociedad que su tía respetaba. Sin olvidar el orgullo que sintió al verla atender al encargado de la obra. Era una joven muy especial, por ello se había ganado su corazón de un modo tan impetuoso, aunque siempre luchó por ocultarlo.

La sonrisa estaba reflejada en su cara cuando Archie se lo encontró casi de frente. Albert a pesar de sus reflejos no supo cambiar a tiempo de expresión.

Los ojos ambarinos del muchacho lo miraron con bastante interés y Albert se sonrojó.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? –le preguntó Archie.

- ¿Algo como qué?

- Traes la cara de un tipo enamorado y es la primera vez que te miro de esa forma.

Albert enrojeció un poco más, pero no lo negó.

- Quizá sea conveniente hablar contigo Archie, pero tendré que esperar a que Candy bajé en un rato más.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Candy? –preguntó el muchacho, pero a pesar de que Albert no pensaba decirle nada a solas, su solo silencio le habló mucho mejor.

Los ojos de Archie se abrieron como platos. Su amiga tenía días cantando, de hecho, desde que Albert había comenzado a trabajar en la casa y Archie lo había notado, pues había llegado mucho antes de que Stear se fuese y antes de la remodelación de las oficinas. Algo se le hizo raro pero no opinó. Ahora su tío estaba ruborizado y aunque trató de no pensar en nada precipitado, su expresión lo delató.

- Alto, Archie, no me mires de esa manera –le dijo Albert tratando de sonar firme. Ya se preguntaba si sería mejor decirle a Archie delante de Candy, o si no.

- Mirarte de qué forma tío? –le preguntó elevando una ceja con fingida inocencia.

- Mira, nos vemos en la cena, voy a mi habitación –e hizo el intento de dar media vuelta pero Archie le tomó del brazo y se lo impidió.

- Tío, espera –insistió Archie. La duda ya estaba en su mente, así que no pensaba dejarlo irse sin una explicación.

Los ojos de Albert lo miraban tratando de no dejar que se reflejase nada, pero lo pensó mejor. Tal vez si era mejor enfrentarse él primero al escrutinio de qué era lo que pasaba. Después de la cena haría lo posible por hablar con Candy para definir cual era toda la versión que debían manejar los dos.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó sabiendo que su expresión era la de alguien atrapado en alguna travesura, pero que intentaba disimularlo.

- ¿Me están ocultando algo, tío?

- Archie.. –advirtió Albert.

- No me piensen un tonto o algo por el estilo.. ¿Qué es lo que se traen ustedes dos?

La llegada de la tía justo en ese instante, sacó a Albert por un momento del atolladero, pero quizá la mirada seca de ella lo iba a meter en alguno mayor. La escuchó entrar y sintió que se quedaba en la puerta unos momentos, y aunque no la miraba sintió que era observado con detenimiento de un modo que también dejó a Archie por completo en shock. El mayordomo estaba ayudándola con el ligerísimo abrigo, con el sombrero y con los guantes, mientras ella no dejaba de ver en la dirección de Albert de tal manera que hasta Archie en un momento que salió del estupor, se incomodó.

- Philip, por favor, que tengan lista la cena a la hora de costumbre, subiré a recostarme a mi habitación. Traigo jaqueca –y después dirigió sus palabras a Archie y a Albert-. Espero que se sienten puntuales en el comedor.

- Desde luego tía abuela –aseguró Archie, sorprendido por la mirada implacable, pero más que nada porque no los saludó.

Albert volteó y le asintió con la cabeza. Esa sola seña le bastó a la mujer y subió las escaleras con rumbo a su habitación.

Albert suspiró, bastante aliviado. La cara de Archie fue más expresiva que antes, así que fingió sentirse derrotado y le señaló a Archie acompañarlo a la biblioteca para hablar con él. El muchacho no chistó.

Lo tenía enfrente, sentado en una de las sillas cerca del escritorio cuando, todavía de pie, Albert aclaró sus pensamientos. Quizá debía decirle parte de la verdad, a final de cuentas esa iba a ser su versión.

- ¿Y bien?

- La tía está muy molesta conmigo.

- Me di cuenta.

- La razón es Candy.

- Nada que no haya visto antes.

- Es algo que no has visto antes Archie –y suspiró, dejándose caer en la silla mirando a su sobrino con atención-. Estoy enamorado de Candy. Le he pedido ser mi novia esta mañana y ella aceptó –no pudo evitarlo, una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Al inicio el muchacho pareció no haber escuchado bien, pero después hubo un asomo de sonrisa y después su ceño se frunció.

- Tío, tú eres su tutor.

- Pero no su padre, Archie.

- Eso lo sé, desde luego, pero..

- El asunto legal lo arreglaré a la brevedad, no es algo que me preocupe.

- ¿En serio puede hacerse eso? yo creí..

- Todo puede hacerse. Dentro del acuerdo legal hay apartados que debieron cumplirse y no fue de ese modo, pero nadie objetó. Mi tía no lo sabía y yo siempre he agradecido eso, pero ahora estamos en otra situación.

- Entonces, ¿son novios?

- Así es –y por fin una sonrisa completa se delineó en sus labios. Archie estaba azorado, no sabía de qué manera reaccionar. Albert se recargó en el respaldo, tragó en seco de modo disimulado y continuó-. Cuando le di mi tutela a Candy, sabía perfectamente de las intenciones de Anthony con ella. No podía permitir que la situación legal de ella fuese impedimento para que en lo futuro lograran una unión, sobre todo porque figurarían como primos hermanos de modo legal. Nunca pensé que tal resolución me beneficiaría a mí, en realidad. Una de las cosas que me impedían que fuese mi hija es el hecho de que yo ni siquiera había cumplido los 21 años cuando hice todo el trámite, me basé en la ayuda de una persona que sabía que podía hacer caer por tierra tal resolución. Si mi tía se hubiese esforzado un poco por asesorarse, habría sido la forma perfecta de anular ese trámite y dejar a Candy fuera de la familia desde un inicio. Fui muy insistente con George en que actuara de modo tan seguro que fuese incuestionable mi resolución, que no dejara duda de que todo era legal y funcionó.

Albert tomó aire. Era algo que nunca había pensado que revelaría, pero ya era el momento, debido a la situación.

- Lo increíble de todo es que debido a que la tía Elroy no protestó ante este hecho, los del consejo tampoco se atrevieron a hacerlo. Creyeron que mi tía apoyaba mis resoluciones y como bien sabes, ella estaba obligada a darme mi lugar para no robarme la autoridad. Desde un inicio ellos debían acatar mis decisiones y lo estaban haciendo a pesar de que todavía no había sido presentado como patriarca del clan. Y todo esto actúa ahora a mi favor, a favor de Candy y mío. ¿Entiendes ahora? Con sólo pedir que se cancele tal resolución debido a las irregularidades sería suficiente. No es para mí un asunto que se me complique. Lo hice todo pensando en que quizá más adelante algo legal podía cambiar y era necesario dejar las opciones que fuesen posibles en caso de necesitarlo.

- ¿Y si la tía lo hubiera descubierto? Recuerda que cuando te creyeron desaparecido, la tía renegó de Candy.

- Si se hubiese sabido de mi muerte yo ya había tomado las medidas pertinentes. El asunto de no hallarme era lo que no podía permitir que esas medidas entraran en vigor.

- Me tienes asombrado…!

Albert sonrió.

- Pero, espera.. eso no es lo que más me asombra.. ¿desde cuándo Candy y tú…?

- Te puedo decir desde cuando yo estoy enamorado de ella. Bastó mirarla el día que me trajeron a Chicago debido a la pérdida de memoria, para que yo quedara prendado de ella –dijo sinceramente-, pero ella estaba enamorada de Terry, y yo, estaba atormentado por no saber quien era. Acepté vivir a su lado, creyendo que me encontraría a mí mismo, pero nunca pensé que lo que sentí al mirarla, esa que creí que era la primera vez, era amor de verdad.

Archie asintió. Él también en su momento con sólo verla una vez había vivido algo parecido, lo mismo que Stear, lo mismo que Anthony y también suponía que con Terry había pasado de igual modo, pero nunca pudo comprobarlo. Su querida gatita tenía el don de conquistar con su sola mirada, con su tierna sonrisa. Esa pureza de su alma era la que atrapaba cualquier corazón.

- Me di cuenta con el tiempo de que era amor –y se puso de pie. De alguna manera estaba abriendo su corazón a su sobrino. Si lograba conquistar a Candy, ella en su momento también lo sabría. Esa era su intención. Caminó hacia el ventanal con paso suave y Archie lo siguió-. Fue terrible cuando descubrí quien era yo y recordé quien realmente era Terry. Me alejé de ella para no ocasionarle problemas en el edificio, pensando que así haría que encontrara su felicidad fuera de mi sombra, pero me equivoqué. Y después pensé en ustedes –y volteó para mirar a su sobrino a la cara-, dos de mis tres sobrinos estaban enamorados de ella aunque ella nunca les correspondió. ¿Imaginas lo imposible para mí que era aspirar a algo de su amor? Y si Anthony hubiese estado vivo, ese habría sido un calvario mayor. Todo lo hice pensando en ellos, en que un día no tuvieran trabas. No me malinterpretes, por Candy y Anthony, por Stear o por ti, hubiese hecho lo mismo de saber que ella los amaba. Nunca ha sido mi intención ser el motivo de su infelicidad.

- Pero si ella te ama, no debieras detenerte aún cuando cualquiera de nosotros hubiese conservado ese amor, tío.

Albert lo miró con seriedad ¿qué trataba de decirle Archie con eso?

- No me malinterpretes. Estoy enamorado de Annie, y estoy seguro que mi hermano está loco por Paty, nunca pensé que se enamoraría de ese modo después de que Candy llenó su corazón, pero, aún cuando Anthony no hubiese muerto, si ella había llegado a amarte, no debías pensar en hacerte a un lado por ninguno.

- Es sencillo para ti decirlo.

- Eso hiciste, ¿verdad tío? Preferiste esperar a que nosotros hiciéramos nuestra vida por separado para decidirte a confesarle lo que sientes. Estaba como loca cuando desapareciste del departamento donde vivían. Te buscó por todos lados.

Albert miró a Archie visiblemente contrariado. El joven al notar la expresión de su tío guardó silencio por unos momentos.

- ¿No lo sabías?

- Sabía que me buscaba. George miró los panfletos, pero creí que acercándola a Terry la acercaría a su felicidad.

- Tío, tío… -y meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro-. ¿Estás seguro de que Candy no te amaba desde ese entonces? Creo que es algo que le debes preguntar. Mucho más si ella ha aceptado tu proposición para que sean novios. Es mejor que hablen con completa honestidad.

* * *

Una figura frente a una tumba, vestida de negro, dejó caer un puñado de tierra hasta el féretro que estaba tres metros y medio por debajo del nivel donde pisaba. Sus ojos verdes, su expresión agobiada. El llanto de muchas personas alrededor y la sensación de haber perdido una vez más a una parte importante de su familia. Al único de los mayores que quedaba, el abuelo, la columna familiar que los mantuvo unidos, se había desplomado sin poder evitarse.

Ahora quedaban solamente sus tíos, los primos lejanos a quienes miraba muy frecuentemente. Su madre, sus hermanos, sin embargo la familia cada vez se notaba más escasa. Habían nacido en una cuna humilde pero llena de valores, sin embargo, con el paso de los años, habían logrado prosperar debido al orgullo de su bisabuelo. Fueron muy menospreciados. Muchos habían preferido dejar de vivir en ese país, otros habían muerto hacía pocos años en la gran guerra.

No podía olvidar las últimas palabras que el anciano hombre le había musitado.. Priscilla.. su hermana menor, la más amada, la que se había marchado por causa del amor de un hombre poderoso que se la había llevado muy lejos. Tenían demasiados años sin saber de ella, a lo mucho conservaban una imagen bastante borrosa donde se notaban algunos de sus rasgos. Su nariz, sus ojos, la forma acorazonada de sus labios.

El hombre que le había quitado el afecto de su hermana inclusive había abandonado el país y lo único que quedaba del recuerdo de ellos era una villa semi-abandonada con un castillo imponente resguardado por algunos criados.

Cuando ella se fue, el bisabuelo se juró a si mismo repudiarla, pero al borde de la muerte, su único deseo había sido encontrarla. Traerla de vuelta a sus raíces, a su casa, a su familia. Que sus hijos estuviesen apegados a la familia, a final de cuentas ellos ya no eran pobres, sino que su poder era conocido en gran parte de Escocia y esa encomienda le dejó al abuelo, pero el hombre nunca la cumplió. Ahora, después de tanto tiempo, el abuelo antes de morir le había pedido lo que él no hizo en su momento: encontrarla.

El joven cerró los ojos con una determinación en el corazón.. quizá sería muy difícil, pero debía dar con el paradero de su tía abuela, o con sus hijos y los nietos que tuviesen para ese entonces. Se lo debía a ese hombre que había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance para lograr hacer feliz a la familia que no lo abandonó, sobre todo después de que el joven había perdido a su padre después de haber nacido y al bisabuelo apenas hacía unos 6 años. ¿Qué maldición tenía su familia que los hombres más fuertes se habían dispuesto a abandonarlos?

- Cayden, es hora de volver a casa..

El joven tenía todavía los ojos cerrados. Su ceño fruncido, sus labios apretados.

- En un momento Ailien…

La muchacha lo miraba con sus ojos grisáceos plagados de dolor.

- Mamá necesita que estemos con ella.. haber perdido al abuelo, ha significado demasiado para ella. Le ha traído recuerdos de papá.

Él la miró. Su hermana era mayor un año y medio, pero había dispuesto su vida a cuidar de su madre, la cual tenía poco más de 45 años, pero que en la realidad de su aspecto, representaba unos 10 años mayor.

- ¿Se sigue sintiendo mal?

La joven asintió con bastante tristeza.

- ¿Has llamado al médico?

- Se encuentra con ella. Dice que no sabe cuánto tiempo más llegue a soportar su corazón. Nos necesita cerca.. no quiero pensar que ella también parta como lo ha hecho el abuelo.

El joven tragó en seco, ignorando una lágrima que recorrió su mejilla. Solamente se forzó a respirar y a sacar el aire con fuerza, apretando los labios. Miró nuevamente al féretro dispuesto en el suelo y que ya los trabajadores comenzaban a cubrir con tierra. La mayoría de los familiares estaban abandonando el lugar. Solamente él y su hermana se encontraban de pie allí.

- ¿Le has dicho a Arthur?

- Él está con ella. No quiso dejarla sola.

- Entonces vamos. Me sorprende que hayas venido dejándolo a él allá. –y se giraron para encaminarse a la propiedad donde vivían.

- Arthur no es malo. Es severo, pero no es malo.

- Es un dolor de cabeza. Debiera dejarte casar en lugar de querer forzarte a vivir al lado de mamá. Ni mi abuelo estaba de acuerdo con ello.

- Si yo hubiese encontrado a alguien a quien amar que me correspondiese, te aseguro que ni Arthur ni nadie me impedirían hacerlo. Estoy con mamá porque quizá es donde debo estar.

- De cualquier manera, no me gusta que disponga de ti de esa manera, aunque sé que mi madre valora demasiado que estés junto a ella.

- ¿Qué quieres que diga? No soy verdaderamente su hija. Si ella me recibió como hija, es algo que yo no tendré cómo agradecer. Me deja que la llame madre y se ha portado como si lo fuese. Si con estar con ella hasta el fin de sus días lo pago, aún cuando me casara y tuviere que llevármela conmigo, así lo haría.

- Eres demasiado buena.

La muchacha sonrió tímidamente, tenía bastante pesar. Ignoró lo que su corazón deseaba gritar y se forzó a no derramar una lágrima más. Iba a ser difícil. En la casa familiar estaba el causante de mucho dolor en su vida, pero también de muchas de sus ilusiones. Miró al joven a su lado que se hacía llamar su hermano y lo admiró una vez más.

Su cabello de un castaño muy claro, sus ojos verdes, su perfil de rasgos finos, la piel apenas tostada por el sol. La mirada serena que parecía dejar traslucir una paz interior, se parecía tanto a su hermano, sin embargo tenía la ternura que el otro no poseía. Ojalá que él sí pudiese encontrar el amor y ser correspondido. No deseaba para él otra cosa que su felicidad.

Apenas se acercaron lo suficiente, pudieron observar la salida de alguien de la casa. En la puerta de la entrada se había desplomado la figura decaída de un hombre que estaba llorando de un modo muy amargo. Eso los alertó.

- Arthur! –gritaron ambos.. en ese momento supieron que había acontecido lo peor. Una pérdida más, un dolor infinitamente mayor.

Entraron a la casa corriendo, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos y abriendo la puerta con poco cuidado. El médico estaba con ella y también el presbítero de la iglesia a la que su madre asistía. Ambos tenían el rostro desencajado. Miraron al par de jóvenes con el corazón compungido mientras se abalanzaban al cuerpo de la mujer que yacía casi sin vida recostada en esa cama.

La mujer abrió los ojos, tenía pocas fuerzas. Los miró dejando sus lágrimas correr sin detenerlas.

- Canta… -le dijo a Ailien con un hilo de voz.

La muchacha miró a su hermano como si pidiese auxilio. Cayden asintió. Estaba consciente del dolor de su madre y del de su hermano, pero recordó la melodía que ella amaba y decidió que si era lo último que ella escucharía, debía cantarla con todo el corazón.

Con un hilo de voz apenas, la voz temblorosa y llena de sentimiento, la muchacha comenzó la estrofa y mientras lo hacía, su voz iba ganando seguridad. Cuando estaba comenzando la última, miró que su madre se iba poniendo más pálida que antes, pero manifestaba una paz mayor, así que se forzó a continuar a pesar de que sentía un nudo quererse formar en su garganta.

"**When Christ shall come with shout of acclamation**

**and take me home, what joy shall fill my heart..**

**Then I shall bow in humble adoration**

**and then proclaim **_**my God, how great Thou art!**_

**Then sings my soul, My Saviour God, to Thee,**

**How great Thou art, How great Thou art.**

**Then sings my soul, My Saviour God, to Thee,**

**How great Thou art, How great Thou art."**

Apenas terminó de repetir el coro, la mujer esbozó una leve sonrisa. Tenía los ojos cerrados, las manos descansaban sobre su vientre. La muchacha sintió que había perdido la voz en ese momento y al igual que su hermano sintió un estremecimiento. Veían a la mujer que parecía escapar en ese momento de su cuerpo.

Un instante, un suspiro leve y su mano cayó.

* * *

**Queridísimas amigas, antes que otra cosa, quiero agradecerles que sigan apoyando los fics que escribo, que me sigan leyendo y comentando. Cuando estaba tratando de abrir la panorámica de éste, me topé con varias dificultades, sin embargo, el capitulo siguiente aquí está. **

**Algunos conocen la canción que Ailien canta a la mujer que consideraba su madre, he escogido hacer esto debido a que esa canción tiene un especial significado para mí. Fue escrita en 1885 por Carl Boberg, y a pesar de haber pasado actualmente unos 129 años del momento en el que él la escribió, sigue siendo un himno muy representativo en la fe cristiana. El idioma en que fue compuesto fue el sueco, pero se ha traducido a muchísimos idiomas. Y Ailien decide cantarla en el inglés que ustedes pudieron leer debido al país de origen de su madre.**

**El ingreso de Cayden, de Ailien y de Arthur hará que la historia crezca, les pido que les den una oportunidad, sobre todo porque he planeado hablar sobre cosas que siempre han permanecido en el aire, las cuales la autora nunca reveló ni en el manga, ni en el anime y quiero hacerlo a través de ellos, aunque sepa que no están contemplados en la historia original. Para las amigas que conocen un poco más de la historia de Mizuki, sabrán que mencionar a Priscilla puede ser determinante en algún modo, eso es lo que en esta ocasión planeo abordar.**

**Nuestro conocimiento de CCFS es limitado, debido a que no hay una traducción oficial del mismo, así que he puesto mi imaginación a volar, pero desde luego buscando en qué basarme para lograr conservar una idea que no choque mucho con la original. **

**Esperen más de Archie y de Annie, de Paty y de Stear en lo futuro, pero les aseguro que tendrán otras sorpresas que espero les agraden bastante.**

**Y si, tengo mucho que agradecer por aquellas amigas que han sido inspiración en mi vida al momento de escribir. A aquellas que han seguido hasta hoy y desde el primer momento, a las que me siguen dando ánimo y compartiéndome sus puntos de vista. Espero que cada una de ustedes sigan estando aquí, y aquellas que han leído pero se han abstenido de darme una opinión, les pido que la externen, ayúdenme a hacer de éste proceso uno que perfeccione lo que hago, pero también que les agrade seguir leyendo.**

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Lady susy: **Te agradezco todas tus ideas, la verdad que reconozco que Annie siempre fue muy débil y bastante traicionera, pero voy a tratar de hacer crecer este personaje. No es seguro que se quede con Archie, aunque en las cartas que he leído de CC sí lo menciona. Y sobre la familia de Candy… es interesante. Permíteme adentrarme un poco más en la historia para tratar un poco las posibilidades. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

**Maxima**: Amiga, mira que urge tener tu cuenta de ff o de fb. Me dejaste con el signo de "?" en la cabeza. ¿Te imaginas tú y yo ideando un plan? Sería fenomenal! (y sí, Annie como todo el tiempo sintiéndose una victima de alguna manera, ya has visto que ahora se ha atrevido a ir más allá). Un abrazo bien fuerte.

**Rita:** Hola, entiendo perfecto la idea que me han presentado, pero quiero de alguna manera poder reflejar muchas cosas internas también. La belleza física no es sinónimo de belleza interna, a pesar de eso, todos esperan una Candy bastante sobresaliente, también lo entiendo. Sin embargo, siempre he pensado que lo que más sobresale de ella es su calidad humana, su alegría, la forma en que se sobrepone a todo lo malo y su buen corazón. Annie, Susana y Eliza son los personajes agrios de la trama. Una por preferir su felicidad a la que decía era su hermana, otra por estar con la bandera del amor para mantener atado a un hombre que no la ama (ups, se parece a Annie también), y Eliza.. ella de plano no tiene justificación. De alguna manera, Susana está fuera del mapa porque Terry no se casó con ella, Eliza es una sombra que fue expulsada de la vida del patriarca (algo así di a entender en un capi anterior, pero no he ahondado en ello), y como dije antes, espero poder hacer de Annie alguien más evolucionado, aunque no prometo que logrará quedarse con Archie. Esa puede ser una opción debatible. Gracias por comentar.

**Cony:** entiendo la presura, pero apenas estamos por ser testigos del plan de conquista de Albert.. todavía no sabemos hasta donde vayan a llegar. Gracias por comentar.

**Elisa: **Gracias, espero en Dios que así sea. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos. Y sí, deja que llegue, que no va a tardar mucho. Solamente necesitaba aclarar los puntos que van a enriquecer el trayecto de la historia. Estoy pensando en muchas cosas que van a hacer a la tía temblar, pero están en el horno todavía, espero que la inspiración abunde y lo disfruten bastante cuando les presente ese capítulo. A veces necesito un poquito de tiempo, pero no les abandono, estoy aquí y espero llegar con ustedes hasta el capítulo final. Y para mí, Friditas también es una escritora fantástica, es una de las pocas que está en ese nivel según mi perspectiva. Admiro mucho sus trabajos y le tengo muchísimo cariño. A veces cuando he sentido que me atoro con algo, he buscado su punto de vista, tiene un conocimiento muy basto, es una persona que respeto y aprecio más mientras más le conozco. Me agrada saber que eres una de sus lectoras también.

**Yuukychan**: mira, pues aquí tengo el siguiente. Gracias por leer, gracias por comentar. Un gusto enorme.

**Guest: **Gracias. Sé que me tardé, pero para poder escribir a veces tardo tiempo en diseñar los personajes, pero espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez. Gracias por comentar.

**Rose Grandchester**: muchas gracias por seguirme, por leer y comentar. Pues si, la tía siempre con sus aires de grandeza. A ver en los próximos capis cómo se las va a ver…! Va a tener sus sorpresitas.. pero de esas que no le van a agradar tanto. Espero que sigas leyendo y contar con tus comentarios.

**Eunice97:** muchísimas gracias por todo lo que me has dicho! ! ! ! mira que eso intento, poder describir lo que ellos sienten, ahora Albert fue confrontado por Archie sobre algo que no había podido ver, la posibilidad de que su pequeña hubiese podido estar enamorada de él desde antes; aunque no es algo que crea muy seguro, Archie le ha metido la espinita, creo que eso lo va a hacer sentir mayor seguridad de continuar. Y eso quiero, bastante romance, bastantes detalles.. que él se atreva a conquistarla y logre enamorarla como nunca lo había estado. Y la llegada de otros personajes hace seguro que la historia no sea corta, espero que los reciban con agrado. Gracias por considerarme, por tus palabras. Mira que yo hago lo que me apasiona y trato con ello de hacerles pasar un momento que puedan disfrutar.

**CandyFan72:** Preciosa, ahora creo que me fui más normalita, pero es que ya sabes mi trajinada vida parece de novela, pero no me quejo, por lo menos no me aburro. Y sabes? a veces no soy consciente de que escribo palabras de uso no común porque resulta que muchas ya las he hecho comunes al escribir. De repente me doy cuenta cuando leo y vuelvo a leer. Me pregunto si todos la comprenden del mismo modo que yo, pues de país en país algunas palabras van relacionándose con otras cosas. Como cuando escribí "grotesco". En el entorno en el que vivo se refiere a algo muy crudo, poco delicado y en un momento me puse a buscar el significado y resulta según el diccionario que se refiere a algo que puede ser considerado ridículo, extravagante o de mal gusto. De alguna manera, no suena tan lejos, pero pierde su significado desde mi punto de vista y decidí cambiar la palabra para no aplicarla de un modo que pudiera relacionarse con otra idea. Así soy yo, vivo aprendiendo, leyendo de todo, no puedo vivir sin un diccionario y sin tomar en cuenta la ortografía, soy obsesiva en eso, ¿qué le puedo hacer? Espero que haya quien me soporte con ese nivel de autocrítica que de repente exagero en usar, pero no me gusta ser mediocre, creo que siempre puedo mejorar o por lo menos que debo intentarlo. Un abrazo enorme, Princesa. Gracias por seguir aquí y por tu amistad. Ya sabes lo mucho que te quiero, te admiro y te respeto. Eres una amiga extraordinaria, no termino de darle gracias a Dios por nuestra amistad. Seguimos en contacto. Besos y bendiciones.

**Sayuri1707**: para el próximo capi espera los avances, van a empezar las sorpresas… lo que la tía planea es más obvio, lo que los rubios hagan es lo que puede hacer muchas cosas cambiar… aunque quizá ellos no necesiten hacer nada, todo puede pasar.

**Friditas:** mira que me reí mucho con lo de la Cheyenne, y me sigo riendo a pesar de que lo he leído varias veces. Me siento bastante agradecida porque sigas aquí, porque me hagas beneficiaria de tu amistad, de tus consejos, de tus palabras, de tus buenos deseos, de cada cosa grande o pequeña que ha ido ganando mi corazón. Lo comentaba en la respuesta a Elisa, que eres una escritora fantástica y para mí una gran persona en todos los aspectos. A veces no sé cómo expresarlo (y mira que estoy tratando de enfocarme en la redacción, debería ser más sencillo), pero eso sucede cuando uno tiene muchas cosas buenas que decir y no quiere sonar medio adulador. Lo resumo de este modo: gracias por ser como eres, porque tu forma de ser la transmites de un modo maravilloso e impacta a todos los que entran en contacto contigo y también has impactado mi vida y mi corazón. Tqm.

**Abiudzarahid:** pues mira que se le está poniendo poco fácil la situación a Annie por sus delirios de persecución, ya veremos cómo toma Archie su cambio. No prometo que lo tome de buena manera, pero tampoco que le desagrade. Todo puede pasar. Y si, Candy quiere estar cerca de Albert, a ver si se da cuenta rápido que no es que quiera ser su mano derecha, sino que es algo que tiene que ver más con su corazón y el hecho de necesitarlo. A veces los últimos en darnos cuenta de los enredijos del corazón somos los que los estamos sintiendo (para los que nos ven resulta tan claro!), pero en fin.. por lo menos diré que en algún momento ya me pasó. Gracias por leer, por dar tus coments y del mismo modo, un abrazo enorme!

**Lio! ! ! !**: hola chica!, pues mira, como que el asunto con la próxima duquesa no va mucho por ahí, pero ya sabemos que la tía es terca, va a ser una piedra en el zapato para varios. Y sí, ya andamos mejor. Superando varias cosas que estaban ocasionando complicaciones. Agradecida con Dios por estar siempre protegiéndonos. Cuando pueda ser posible, muchas de las amigas y amigos que me leen van a poder saber un poco más de mí y creo que entenderán mucho mejor de lo que hablo cuando digo que estoy mucho mejor de salud. Ah, estoy definiendo muchas cosas en los tres fics que tengo escribiendo, pero ya que ellos acaben (por lo menos dos de ellos), tengo planeado uno muy diferente. Habrá quienes lo amen y quienes me tiren de tomatazos, pero es un anhelo que tengo y espero que ese día llegue y sigas estando ahí, compartiendo tus comments. Gracias chica.

**Laura Grandchester: **amiga, aquí seguimos. ¿Verdad que lo que te dije se adapta perfecto a cierto hijo de noble inglés? Me trueno los nudillos de la anticipación, pero como sabes, para todo hay tiempo primeramente Dios. Y, este capi fue muy diferente a lo que muchos esperaban, pero abre la pauta a otros cambios que surgieron cuando decidí alargarlo después de haberlo comenzado en el FR dentro del marco de la GF2014. Apenas voy extendiendo la red. y yo también, soy fanática de los tintes románticos en las historias… aunque debo admitir que también soy golosa. Soy una completa contradicción, jajajajaja… pero me agrada que entiendan mi perspectiva y apoyen lo que hago. Cada fic que he comenzado a escribir tiene un tono distinto y creo que es porque no planeo encasillarme tan rápidamente, estoy forjándome un estilo, en base a todas las cosas que me gusta leer, pero más que nada, tratando de ser original. No me gusta hacer copias de nadie, eso no forma parte de mi modo de actuar. Respeto a quien considere tan buen escritor a alguien que algún día escriba como la persona que admira, pero yo sólo busco ser yo. Si leo de todo es para conocer los estilos que definen a cada escritor, pero no porque planee imitar a nadie, al contrario, muchas veces leo para no cometer el error de hacer algo redundante y falto de creatividad. Si alguien ya lo hizo, no me atrae hacerlo yo. Un abrazo y mis saludos.

**Clau Ardley: ** definitivo.. el que todas deseamos.. ¿dónde andará mi "Albert"? me sigo preguntando y como que no lo encuentro… pero no pierdo la esperanza.. sé que lo voy a encontrar… o me va a encontrar a mí… y sobre Candy, pues le tuvo que llegar en algún momento un atisbo de madurez. Es ella, pero más que la etiqueta y las clases de la tía, es saber que ya no es una chiquilla, que es responsable de algo más que mantenerse económicamente o ser independiente, sino de su lugar y de su posición. La posición que Albert le confió y de la que quiere estar a la altura, porque a final de cuentas, él le enseñó que puede ser un alma auténticamente libre a pesar de tener una gran responsabilidad bajo sus hombros y responder a ambas con equilibrio. Se pueden seguir riendo de las cosas sencillas, defender lo que es justo, manifestar el amor a la gente que depende de ellos actuando según el papel que les correspondió. Gracias Clau. Un abrazo.

**Nelly**: mira que apenas aquí se ponen cosas en claro, pero todavía falta lo que va a pasar en la bendita reunión del viernes, con las visitas.. y falta lo que falta antes de llegar a la fiesta de cumpleaños, pero pase lo que pase, espero que disfruten leyendo cada vez que pueda darles una actualización. Gracias por tu review.

**Guest:** mira, han congeniado. Eso fue lo que Annie le produjo cierta aprensión, se dio cuenta de que ambas se llevaban bien y una parte de ello era porque tenían bastante afinidad, agrégale que también tiene cosas que a Archie le agradan (de por sí antes ya se había enamorado de la gatita, ahora imagina el temor de que encuentre en Madeleine una versión que le vaya a impresionar doblemente). Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente, ya sé que me tardé, pero si no escribo algo que me satisfaga de algún modo, no me gusta publicar. Hago trabajo de investigación, no se trata de sólo improvisar. Y opino igual… pienso y pienso y pienso en mi wero de ensueño.

**Carmen tiza:** hola amiga, pues sí, aunque como que se anda tardando… por lo menos Archie le está tratando de abrir los ojos a una época más reciente y eso es ganancia. A ver que les parece el ingreso de los personajes que ya les comenté, porque son el medio en el que esta historia se puede alargar. Un abrazo.

**Paloma**: ay corazón, que bueno que al leer tuviste un tiempo que te cambió el estado de ánimo. Creo que ese es un refrigerio maravilloso. Ojalá que con cada cosa que escribo pudiera provocar cosas parecidas. Me alegra mucho leer tus reviews. Estoy esperando contactar contigo, abre tu cuenta, por favor! ! necesitas abrirla por medio del navegador google chrome, porque tiene una opción para traducir. A una de mis amigas le expliqué por medio de fb, pero le enseñé fotos del paso a paso, así fue más sencillo. De otro modo, sería una complicación hacerlo desde aquí. Te mando muchos abrazos. Gracias por continuar conmigo en esta aventura.

**Ely alvarez:** pues si, la tía ya ves que el enojarse se le da con muchísima facilidad. Espero que este capi te haya gustado igual. El próximo espero que sea mucho mejor.

**Maryel Tonks:** hola! Y sí, Albert es un caballero: respetuoso, educado, noble, varonil, guapo, leal, responsable, en fin… perfecto. No puedo menos que suspirar, pero creo que lo que más me atrae de este personaje es que siempre estuvo ahí en los tiempos en que ella lo necesitó. A eso le llamo ser incondicional.

**Chiquita Andrew:** que bueno que te gustó. Espero que siga siendo así. Gracias por leer y comentar.

**Erika de Andrew:** siiii, ya lo sé. Creo que muchas esperan eso, pero todo poco a poco. Hace falta meter en apuros a este par de rubios. Aunque si lo miras, de eso seguro que él pide su limosna… se ha dado cuenta de que todo lo que creyó apagado está ahí y que puede ser posible ser feliz con ella. Y Candy va a hacer lo suyo, de verdad que tiene planes de hacerlo sentir orgulloso de ella, lo que falta es que se dé cuenta de por qué razón. Gracias por tu review. ;)

**Laila: ** pues a la tía le faltó poco, ya ves que le dio miedo que le subiera la presión. Pero sí, va a defender a su pequeña, aunque sabe que de pequeña le queda poco, ya es una joven que ha ido madurando. A ver si con tanto cambio, no provoca un amor que supere al que Albert alguna vez sintió. Porque él piensa que va a ser conquistador, capaz que el cazador resulta cazado… jejejeje… Y, ¿qué crees? Sé que puede ser una opción, pero el mencionado nieto puede ser que verdaderamente esté babeando por Candy. Ahí no prometo nada, pero es una interesante opción.

**Lukyta:** yo sé lo que es eso y me hace sentir muy privilegiada de que así haya sido. Cuando de una escritora me gusta su estilo, me dedico a leer todo lo que haya publicado. A veces me sorprenden los cambios entre una historia y otra, pero supongo que le pasa como yo, no quiere encasillarse. Espero que cada capítulo cumpla tus expectativas. El ideal es que cada día sea mejor.

**Joce9814: ** mira que no tienes ni que dar las gracias. Creo que cuando una persona se toma su tiempo para leerme, del mismo modo para escribirme, lo menos que puedo hacer es ser recíproca. Cuando estoy en contacto con quienes me leen (como antes ya lo había dicho), se generan vínculos. Esos que nos hacen sentirnos humanos y no máquinas. Esos que nos hacen ser sensibles a lo que les pasa a otros y a lo que también forma parte de otros sueños que nos llegan a compartir para que los hagamos nuestros. Eso es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo, que ustedes siguen leyendo y que me enriquecen con sus comentarios. Eso me motiva a seguir.

**Rosaura: ** gracias amiga por todo tu apoyo, ya sé que se te complica dejarme reviews, pero quiero que sepas que sigues presente en mi vida, aunque las cosas no hayan sido favorables últimamente para poder platicar a como estamos acostumbradas. Un gran abrazo. Tqm.

**A todos gracias… espero seguir contando con su preferencia, con sus comentarios, leyéndome y diciéndome qué tal les pareció.. **

**Desde México, con amor… **

*****_**AnaEdith**_*****


End file.
